Provocandote y Gozando las Consecuencias
by Sakuryo's Fanfictions
Summary: Los chicos ya tienen diesisiete años, y es muy facil ser presa de las hormonas, en especial para Sasuke. Y por una mision que les encomendara Kakashi podran pasar tiempo a solas en una cabaña, conociendose mejor, mucho mejor. SasuSaku Lemon. TERMINADO
1. Chapter 1

Provocándote y Gozando las Consecuencias

Capitulo I: "Sacando Chispas"

*

**

*

**

*

**

*

**

*

**

*

**

*

**

*

La noche era calida, como cualquier otra de ese verano. Una pelirosa caminaba apurada hacia el lugar donde el día anterior les había indicado su sensei.

Llego un poco tarde, más bien MUY TARDE a eso se debía el apuro de la joven.

-Haruno tienes quince minutos de retraso -reclamo su sensei -otra vez para variar de los últimos dos meses -recalco cansado-

-lo lamento sensei -dijo ella no muy sincera-

-lo lamentaras de verdad cuando te expulse del equipo -amenazo Kakashi y se sorprendió al notar la poca presión que ejercía la amenaza sobre ella-

-¿cual es el motivo de tus atrasos? -pregunto Kakashi hábilmente-

Sakura se sorprendió por la pregunta, hasta ese día su jounin líder jamás había preguntado porque se retrasaba, y en esos momentos no sabia que decirle, cualquier cosa menos la verdad seria bueno.

-problemas personales -contesto amablemente la pelirosa-

Mientras tanto sus otros dos compañeros observaban la escena más que intrigados, claro que el integrante del clan Uchiha no se molestaba en demostrar que aquel tema le estaba intrigando tanto o más que a Kakashi.

Ya todos eran bastante responsables de sus actos, con sus diecisiete años, todos jounins pero aun así por costumbres seguían entrenando con Kakashi y a veces llamándole sensei.

-esto es tiempo perdido -comento Sasuke sin interés- si la chiquilla quiere hacerse la interesante déjela -recomendé el ojinegro-

-¿perdón? ¿Quien te crees tu para criticarme a mi? -pregunto Sakura con arrogancia. –Pasaste toda tu vida hablando de que eras el mejor y nunca pudiste superar a naruto -le recalco sonriendo felizmente mientras se acercaba a ellos y le sonreía a naruto-

-tu cállate fracasada -dijo molesto-

-yo seré fracasada, pero por lo menos no necesite del poder de nadie mas para llegar a ser como quiero -remato ella tajantemente, refiriéndose obviamente a Orochimaru, la última persona que deseaba recordar sasuke-

-ya basta -ordeno el peliplateado- parece que viniste con ganas de pelear ¿no, Sakura?

-o tal vez me canse de sopórtalo y quedarme callada -expreso ella molesta-

-empecemos con el entrenamiento -pidió Naruto intentando disipar el mal humor-

-bueno, grupos de a dos -ordeno tranquilo, como ya todos eran jounin no tenia porque contenerse de lastimarlos-

Naruto miro a sus tres compañeros. La primera opción era Sakura, a quien inmediatamente deba por descartada ya que nunca había aceptado hacer equipo con el estando Sasuke. La segunda opción era Sasuke, quien jamás aceptaba hacer equipo con el...

-¡maldición! -exclamo molesto al ver que su última poción era el sensei, quien solo se dedicaba a leer su libro y casi nunca atacaba directamente-

-¿que pasa naruto? -pregunto Sakura acercándose a el-

-no quiero trabajar con Kakashi -dijo apenado-

-¿y cual es el problema? que el haga equipo con sasuke y listo.

-no decidas por mi -ordeno molesto-

-seré la compañera de naruto así que tu inevitablemente serás el compañero de kakashi.... lo lamento -dijo burlándose-

-te crees demasiado para ser tan débil -comento en el mismo tono-

-¿y ustedes desde cuando se llevan tan mal? -pregunto Kakashi ya molesto de aquella situación-

-fue ella la que empezó todo -dijo sasuke desinteresadamente-

-avise que tenia problemas personales y tu me acusaste de querer llamar la atención ¿porque no reflexionas un poco? la culpa la tuviste tu -aclaro molesta-

-¿a quien le importa quien tuvo la culpa? -pregunto Naruto sin entender-

-valla, parece que los dos están de mal humor así que para que sus ánimos mejoren los mandare a una misión juntos -advirtió Kakashi-

-no ire a ningún lado con esta chiquilla -aviso Sasuke instantáneamente-

-no te pregunte si irías, te avise que irías. Ya es un hecho -aclaro-

-yo no puedo salir de la aldea por ahora, lo lamento -dijo ella haciendo una leve reverencia-

-si no me dices ahora mismo la justificación por la que no puedes salir de la aldea -contesto Kakashi-lo tomare como una excusa e iras igual -advirtió seriamente-

-tengo que cuidar de alguien -dijo ella en un murmullo-

-¡Sakura! -gritaron desde lejos buscándola-

Ella volteo rápidamente y vio a lo lejos a Tsunade y la razón de sus retrasos a un lado de la Hokague. Sonrió al notar que ya podía ponerse de pie.

-ire a ver que necesitan -aviso sakura al escuchar nuevamente a la hokague llamándola-

-si, ve -dijo Kakashi mientras Naruto y Sasuke miraban al extraño que saludaba de lejos a Sakura-

Vieron desde lejos como su compañera llegaba hasta la Hokague y la saludaba con una reverencia. Mientras que al otro le reprochaba algo al parecer molesta, pero luego vieron como sonrió para tirarse sobre su cuello y abrazarlo.

El chico parecía estar débil porque al sostener el peso de ella perdió el equilibrio y ambos cayeron al piso. El con Sakura encima, cosa que no le agrado a ninguno de los espectadores que veían desde lo lejos.

-Hokague-sama –saludo Kakashi apareciendo en la escena con los otros dos integrantes del equipo- buenas noches -saludo cortésmente al igual que los otros dos-

-¿necesitas ayuda Sakura? -pregunto naruto extendiéndole la mano para que se levante de sobre el chico-

-Naruto -saludo el joven amablemente-

-¿me conoces? -pregunto aun sin verlo bien porque la chica estaba en medio-

-claro que te conoce -contesto la pelirosa- es Sai, ¿o es que ya te olvidaste de el? -pregunto picaramente pero antes de escuchar respuesta vio como el rubio abrazaba a su amigo y antiguo miembro de su equipo.

Era extraño, cuando tenían que compartir todos los días juntos se peleaban como niñitos y ahora estaban abrazados.

-antes se detestaban y ahora se abrazan ¿que les paso a ustedes? -pregunto burlándose-

-corrección -dijo Sai- el me esta abrazando a mi

-es un gusto volver a verte Sai, me entere de que quedaste mal herido luego de una misión en la aldea del sonido. -comento Kakashi-

-si, estuve todos estos años sin poder moverme y por eso no pude regresar de esa maldita aldea -contesto con odio-

-tranquilízate -pidió Sakura sonriéndole-

-¿y quien es este? -pregunto Sasuke sin conocerlo-

-el es uno de los integrantes del equipo 7, se llama Sai y entro a nuestro equipo cuando tu cotaste los lazos con konoha. -explico la chica de la forma mas rápida y directa posible-

-hmp… -contesto desinteresadamente-

-¿el es a quien tenias que cuidar? -pregunto Kakashi adentrándose en la conversación-

-si, pero sai no quería que nadie se enterara de que estaba aquí y me hizo prometer que no lo contaría.

-lamento causarte problemas -dijo sai por lo bajo para que solo ella lo escuchara-

-¿y tus heridas como se encuentran? -pregunto Naruto interesado-

-bien, gracias a ella -contesto señalando a la pelirosa con la mirada-

-¿de… de que demonios hablas...? Tsunade-sama también te ayudo.

-pero si yo no hice nada, no seas tímida -agrego la Hokague-

-bueno Hokague-sama si sai ya esta mejor me podría prestar a Sakura para una misión -comento mientras le guiñaba un ojo sin que nadie se diera cuenta-

-si, claro -acepto tsunade mientras se preguntaba que traía el jounin entre manos-

-entonces Sasuke y Sakura prepárense para salir esta noche a una misión -aviso kakashi-

-¡si! -dijeron ambos pensando en que el los acompañaría-

-¿y de que trata la misión? -pregunto intrigada-

-cuidar una cabaña en el país de la nieve -contesto el ninja copia sonriendo-

-¿solamente eso? -pregunto Sasuke arrogantemente-

-la cabaña es de un señor feudal y como el se ira de vacaciones con su familia tiene miedo de que roben los pergaminos y tesoros familiares, no será tan fácil como piensan -aclaro mientras que se despedía, y al final todos terminaban yéndose de ahí. No sin que antes Kakashi les diera la hora indicada, el lugar de encuentro y el mapa de como llegar al país de la nieve.

Esto confundió un poco a Sakura, ¿para que les daba el mapa? seria mas fácil que lo llevase el ¿o no?

Eso no importaba tenia que descansar y estar lista para la madrugada siguiente ya que debía reunirse con el Uchiha y su sensei.

-cuando duermes con sueño, la mañana llega mucho mas rápido -se quejaba apagando su reloj-despertador-

Se vistió, tomo un desayuno, preparo un bolso, se miro al espejo una vez, luego otra, y otra, otra...

Cuando por fin se sintió lista para salir se dio cuenta de que llegaba cuarenta minutos tarde...

El horario pactado era a las 5:40 AM y en esos momentos eran más de las 6:10 AM.

-maldición ya no tengo excusas para llegar tarde -decía ella mientras corría velozmente hacia la salida de Konoha, cuando por fin llego se encontró con Sasuke que la miraba con reproche-

-pensé que tu amigo se había curado, ¿y ahora porque llegas tarde?

-lo lamento, me dormí -explico ella sinceramente-

-bueno parece que Kakashi también se durmió -comento molesto al ver que no aparecía por ningún lado-

-no se durmió -dijo Pakkun detrás de ellos- esta misión es solo para ustedes y me mando a avisarles -dijo el pequeño perro tranquilamente antes de esfumarse rápidamente de ahí-

-¿nosotros... solos? -pregunto ella sonrojada-

-¿tienes miedo de que te haga algo? -pregunto el aprovechando aquella clara demostración de debilidad por parte de la chica- tengo muchas cosas en la mente -aviso mientras se acercaba a ella por detrás y la rodeaba con los brazos para luego besarle la nuca de forma seductora.

*

**

*

**

*

**

*

**

*

**

*

**

*

**

*

**

*

NO SEAN TAN DUROS CON LAS CRITICAS, ESTE CAPITULO LO PUBLIQUE HACE MUCHO, ASÍ QUE LOS SIGUIENTES VAN A SER MEJORES…

BUENO, AHORA ME VOY A DEDICAR A PASAR TODOS MIS FANFICS A ESTA PAGINA, YA QUE EN LA OTRA ES REALMENTE FASTIDIOSO NO PODER ENTRAR, O QUE SEA DEMASIADO LENTA

ESPERO QUE SEAN BIEN RECIBIDOS, Y LES GUSTE.

ADIÓS… COMENTEN… ¡!

_SAKURYO_


	2. Chapter 2

Ya habían emprendido su partida rumbo hacia el país de la nieve, ambos iban callados. Sakura por su nerviosismo y sasuke para ponerla aun mas nerviosa.

Luego de haber sentido los labios de su amado sasuke en la nunca hacia solo un par de horas, no había podido controlar sus acciones y pensamientos, se mostraba muy torpe y hasta se podría decir que un poco asustada.

-"¿Qué estoy haciendo?" –Se pregunto al notar que se comportaba como cuando tenia doce años- "el no es nada del otro mundo, lo conozco desde hace mucho y no porque se haga el chico sexy dejara de ser el frió sasuke uchiha"

Luego de pensar esto se relajo un poco, y sasuke no pudo evitar notar que el efecto de sus acciones ya había cedido ante la independiente personalidad de sakura.

-descansaremos aquí esta noche –dijo sasuke deteniéndose-

-aun no es de noche – resalto sakura un poco molesta de que el pelinegro tomara decisiones sin consultar-

-esta a punto de anochecer, necesitamos buscar un poco de agua, leña y algo de comer –comento sasuke- así que necesitaremos tiempo, buscar todo eso de noche seria problemático –termino de decir desganadamente-

-que raro, pensé que los ninjas trabajaban de noche –comento sakura sarcásticamente-

-puede ser –contesto el acercándose hasta rozar con el cuerpo de ella- pero tal vez yo tenga un plan mejor para la noche –aclaro interesado-

-no cuentes conmigo –le advirtió sakura en un murmullo-

-dependo de ti, no puedo hacerlo solo. En realidad si, pero no seria tan divertido –dijo sobre el oído de la pelirosa provocando que matices rojizos se apoderaran de las mejillas de su compañera-

-yo busco el agua y la leña, tu busca algo de comer –ordeno sakura yéndose rápidamente de ahí-

-¿Qué demonios le pasa a este estupido? –pensó la pelirosa molesta- desde cuando es tan… tan… tan lindo –concluyo al fin-

Llego hasta un rió oculto en aquel bosque y se dispuso a cargar dos grandes botellas de agua, luego de llenar las botellas se refresco un poco la cara para atenuar los fuertes colores rojizos que se habían apoderado de ella.

-ahora será mejor que busque leña –comento en un murmullo mientras que cargaba las botellas en su mochila-

Camino lentamente por el bosque en busca de algunas ramas y troncos que pudiesen utilizar para una fogata.

Miraba a cada lado sin realmente observar nada, solamente pensaba en lo que estaba ocurriendo con sasuke, ¿desde cuando se interesaba en ella? Siempre había sido indiferente y frió con ella, porque era una molestia para el, entonces… ¿Qué había cambiado? Sabia que en esos momentos ella ya no seria una molestia para nadie porque sabia defenderse sola, y lo hacia muy bien.

Pero sasuke uchiha no era del tipo de ninja que se interesaría en un compañero, el era un vengador solitario, como muchas veces lo había dicho.

-así es poco probable que encuentres leña –dijo sasuke apareciendo de improvisto-

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto molesta-

-te tardabas mucho, y como tengo que cocinar decidí buscar yo la leña –aclaro el sin importancia-

-¿y tu sabes cocinar? –pregunto sakura riendo-

-no te preocupes en esta misión descubrirás todas las cosas que se hacer muy bien. –le aviso el enrojeciéndola nuevamente-

-¿en que piensas cuando te pones colorada? –pregunto divertido-

-en nada, es el calor es lo que me pone así

-el calor te pone así, ¿pero que te pone caliente?

-¡el sol!! ¿Qué mas? –pregunto molesta- te estas comportando como un idiota sasuke –comento ella ya furiosa-

-y tu te estas comportando como una niña miedosa. En esta misión pasaran las cosas por mucho que intentes evadirlas –aviso el acercándose a ella peligrosamente-

-¿Qué cosas? –pregunto asustada-

-¿tan pronto quieres averiguarlo? –pregunto el tomándola de la cintura y acercándola hasta apegarla a su cuerpo-

Bajo sus manos desde la cintura hasta los muslos y masajeo esa zona con mucha sensualidad, logrando una excitación mutua. Pero algo interrumpió la escena.

-¿Qué es eso? –pregunto sasuke molesto-

-mi celular –le aviso sakura antes de atender-

-hola preciosa ¿Cómo estas? –dijo sai del otro lado-

-bien sai ¿Qué necesitas? –pregunto un poco agitada-

-saber como te encontrabas, además no tenia nada que hacer y decidí llamarte –aclaro el- extraño a mi medica, tsunade me hace llorar de dolor con cada inyección que me pone –comento con vos de niño-

-no seas tan exagerado –pidió ella cansada- volveré pronto, además solo a pasado un día, tendrás que sufrir un poco mas –le advirtió ella-

Claro que a los oídos de sasuke todo esto se confundía, "volveré pronto" y "tendrás que sufrir un poco mas" ¿acaso sakura le estaba dando explicaciones a sai? Además por que sai sufriría por sakura…

-¿son novios? –pregunto apenas corto sakura-

-si el y yo fuésemos novios te hubiera golpeado apenas me pusiste un dedo encima –le aclaro sakura seria-

-¿y entonces porque demonios te llama? –pregunto molesto-

-porque me quiere, y le gusta hacérmelo saber –contesto ella sonriendo- además no te sorprendas, seguramente llamaran muchas personas mientras estemos de viaje. Naruto por ejemplo –aviso ella enfureciéndolo-

-¿y para que llamaría naruto? –Pregunto indigente-

-para nada, lo mismo que sai

-entonces será mejor que yo lleve esto –dijo arrebatándole el pequeño teléfono-

-no puedes hacer eso –dijo ella molesta intentando quitárselo-

-esta porquería nos interrumpió cuando estábamos en algo interesante y no dejare que ocurra de nuevo –le advirtió el guardándolo en el bolsillo delantero de su pantalón ya que sabia claramente que sakura no se atrevería a meter su mano ahí por miedo a tocar algo incorrecto-

-ahora busquemos la leña antes de que quiera retomar lo que estábamos haciendo antes –dijo libidinosamente antes de alzar un par de troncos que servirían-


	3. Capitulo 3

_Hola! Aca les traigo el tercer capitulo, lamento mucho la demora pero tuve muchos problemas y ademas, me fui de vacaciones asi que no me di cuenta de poner el siguiente capitulo. Bien, espero que les guste, y nada... aquí lo tienen._

* * *

_Capitulo 3_

-ahora busquemos la leña antes de que quiera retomar lo que estábamos haciendo antes -dijo libidinosamente antes de alzar un par de troncos que servirían-

El camino era largo, o por lo menos eso sentía Sakura al estar atrapada en el juego de Sasuke, quien por su lado disfrutaba cada vez que lograba ponerla nerviosa.

Caminaron durante toda la mañana, Sasuke iba delante de Sakura, mientras que ella caminaba en silencio detrás.

Ambos tenían lo mismos pensamientos, pero en perspectivas diferentes.

Sasuke solo pensaba en lo bien que se sentía las dos pieles en contacto, cada palabra, cada gesto de Sakura lo hacia querer mas e inconcientemente se estaba olvidando de los sentimientos que ella le había profesado tiempo atrás.

Deseaba solo poder tomarla, sin importarle las consecuencias, pero sabia muy bien que si en ese viaje pasaba algo con Sakura, ella entendería que el buscaba una relación, y eso era lo ultimo que querría el Uchiha.

Mientras tanto, Sakura solo podía pensar en lo que estaba pasando, y más aun en lo que pasaría.

Sabia que lo amaba, nunca había dejado de hacerlo, pero no se sentía segura de querer hacer aquello que Sasuke proponía insistentemente. Por algún extraño motivo, que algunos llamarían "intuición femenina" no confiaba en el lo suficiente como para entregarse como el esperaba.

Salio abruptamente de sus pensamientos al escuchar un sonido muy familiar, su teléfono celular estaba sonando nuevamente.

El pequeño teléfono aun se encontraba en un bolsillo de sasuke, un bolsillo que ella no quería revisar. Se encontraba en una situación embarazosa, el se había detenido solo para saber que haría ella, necesitaba saber si seria capas de hacerlo, porque si lo hacia el retomaría el juego y no habría quien la salve.

-¿no piensas contestar? -pregunto en tono seductor incitándola a hacerlo-

Ella dudo, no podía permitir que el la controlase todo el viaje de esa manera, tenia que demostrarle que no tenia miedo a tocarlo. Pero debía demostrárselo sin caer en sus brazos y terminar cediendo a lo que el quería.

Se acerco a el de forma decidida e intentando no alarmarse llevo su mano al bolsillo de Sasuke, encontró rápidamente el telefonito, pero no pudo sacar la mano porque el le había tomado el brazo firmemente y no le permitía hacerlo.

-suéltame -ordeno molesta mientras forcejeaba-

El forcejeo de Sakura y la vibración del teléfono estaban llevando los sentidos de sasuke al límite. Cerró sus ojos y hecho su cabeza hacia atrás, ella ya podía notar su erección así que dejo de forcejear para no excitarlo mas, en cierta forma le asustaba verlo así.

El abrió nuevamente sus ojos para encontrarse con una Sakura enfadada, que aun no podía quitar su mano de ahí.

-¿Qué sucede? -pregunto el mientras sentía que el celular había dejado de vibrar- ¿acaso no ibas a contestar?

-madura Uchiha -reclamo ella mientras quitaba su mano forzosamente y consigo se llevaba el celular-

Esta vez era ella quien caminaba adelante, y bastante molesta por lo visto. Se detuvo al ver que comenzaba a hacer frió, el cambio brusco de temperatura indicaba que se encontraban cerca del país de la Nieve pero aun les tomaría medio día llegar.

Tomo de su bolso su abrigo y se lo coloco mientras Sasuke la miraba sin decir nada.

-descansemos aquí -ofreció el señalando el lugar, pero la pelirosa siguió caminando sin reparar atención en lo que su compañero decía-

Pensaba caminar hasta que cayera la noche, y aun eran las siete de la tarde.

Escucharon un sonido parecido al correr del agua y fueron a buscar mas agua, porque la que anteriormente Sakura había recogido ya se había terminado.

Se sorprendieron al encontrar una hermosa cascada, estaba oculta en el bosque cuando podría ser una magnifica atracción turística para el país.

Cuando llegaron a la orilla Sakura se entretuvo viendo como caía el agua, estaba helada, podía saberlo porque algunas gotas caían sobre ella.

-¿te gusta? -pregunto Sasuke a lo que ella no contesto-

Luego sintió como el la tomaba en sus brazos y la arrojaba al agua, que como anteriormente habíamos dicho estaba helada.

-¡estas loco!! ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!!!! -Pregunto mientras salía rápidamente del agua-

-la mirabas tan interesada que pensé que te gustaría sumergirte -respondió burlón-

-¡eres un idiota!! -grito molesta- nunca pensé que fueses tan inmaduro -dijo decepcionada-

-cálmate -pidió cansado, la miro por unos instantes, estaba dándole la espalda pero fue fácil divisar que estaba temblando por el frió- acamparemos aquí -aviso mientras prendía una fogata con un par de troncos que había sueltos.

Busco una manta en su bolso y se la extendió a Sakura, quien por su parte lo miro molesta.

-¿Por qué te comportas así? -pregunto molesta y confundida, sin tomar lo que el le ofrecía-

-tu fuiste quien empezó -aviso el-

-¡yo no hice nada!! -se quejo furiosa-

-deberías saber que no me gusta que me desafíen, y menos una mujer

-¿y en que momento te desafié? -Pregunto incrédula-

-antes de salir a esta misión...

-no te desafié a nada -interrumpió ella- me molesto que dijeses que quería llamar la atención, así que lo que dije fue en mi defensa. -aclaro ella-

-no me importa si fue en tu defensa, simplemente me incitaste a dominarte

-¿y que soy yo? ¿¡Un maldito animal al que piensas domesticar?!!!!! -grito furiosa-

-cálmate -ordeno cansado- te domesticare como a un animal, si te comportas como tal -aviso pacifico-

Sintió un fuerte dolor en la mejilla izquierda, luego vio como Sakura salía corriendo de ahí.

-maldición -murmuro dolido- pega fuerte -se quejo corriendo a buscarla-

Corrió sin rumbo durante casi una hora, no quería descansar, sabia que el la estaba siguiendo así que no le daría con el gusto de rendirse.

Luego de una hora mas corriendo, se dio por vencida y paro en un lago, pronto sintió su presencia detrás de ella, sentía la mirada azabache quemando su cuello.

-¿Qué quieres? -pregunto cortante.

-que te calmes y terminemos la misión -contesto el.

-me calmare cuando dejes de molestarme todo el día, hagámosla fácil Uchiha, no volvamos a dirigirnos la palabra y terminemos pronto con esta misión.

El azabache solo la miro por un rato, mientras que ella tomaba su silencio como una afirmación, y se iba de ahí con el siguiéndola.

Tal como acordaron desde ahí el camino fue tranquilo y completamente imperturbable. El silencio era buen acompañante para ambos.

-ahí esta -murmullo sakura al ver la cabaña del feudal.

-¿esto es una cabaña? Mas bien parece un palacio -se quejo Sasuke.

Entraron y fueron presas de la fría mirada del feudal, se habían retrasado un poco por culpa de sus constantes peleas y contratiempos.

-bien, si ya están aquí entonces nos vamos. -dijo el hombre.

-les prohíbo que toquen algo -aviso la mujer de forma altanera.

-si, ya entendimos -dijo Sakura entre dientes.

Tomaron sus cosas y se dirigieron a la carroza en donde los esperaban para llevarlos a quien sabe donde de vacaciones.

-los viejos ya se fueron -aviso Sasuke.

-preparare algo de comer ¿quieres algo en especial? -pregunto la pelirosa amablemente.

-no, lo que prepares estará bien -contesto el Uchiha neutro como siempre.

Sakura fue a preparar la comida mientras que Sasuke investigaba la casa, era enorme y estaba dividida en salas.

Las salas NORTE, SUR, ESTE Y OESTE.

-¿Cómo demonios pueden llamarle a esto cabaña? -pregunto el pelinegro en voz alta cuando entraba en la cocina luego del recorrido.

-le dicen cabaña para que la Hokague les cobre menos la misión, si ella supiera que esto es un gigantesco palacio, les cobraría por una misión de mas rango -explico ella.

-debería ser una misión de mas rango, después de todo será difícil mantener controlada todas las salas.

-tendremos que patrullar dos salas cada uno -ofreció ella.

-entonces yo patrullo las NORTE y ESTE y tu las salas OESTE y SUR. -aviso Sasuke.

-OK, pero primero comamos -ordeno mostrando la comida ya hecha.

Al parecer las hormonas de Sasuke ya se habían tranquilizado y ahora ambos podían entablar conversaciones sin necesidad de insinuar nada indebido, aunque era más que obvio que las conversaciones eran muy triviales para el gusto de ambos.

-¿Por qué no usamos clones de sombras? -pregunto Sasuke mientras comían. -así seria mas fácil, hacemos tres clones cada uno y los dejamos patrullando, cuando haya un intruso ellos nos avisaran y mientras tanto nosotros podremos dormir

-es una buena idea -acepto Sakura -aunque no creo que eso sea correcto...

-vamos... Sakura -pidió el.

-esta bien, pero ¿en donde dormiremos? -pregunto ella.

-la habitación mas grande es la de los viejos -dijo el sonriente.

-si, pero esa es matrimonial -comento Sakura seria- no empecemos de nuevo Sasuke -pidió ella.

-yo no quiero empezar -murmuro el sobre su oído, luego de levantarse y acercarse peligrosamente a ella. -Lo que quiero es terminar lo que empezamos en el bosque -aviso.

-no...nosotros no empezamos nada -contradijo nerviosa.

-¿ah no? -pregunto con la voz ronca rozando el oído de ella con los labios.

-s...sasuke...

-estamos en un lugar agradable... los dos solos, no perdamos esta oportunidad -rogó el.

Los interrumpió nuevamente el sonido de un telefonito ya odiado por Sasuke... era como si supiera cual era el momento exacto para interrumpirlos.

-hola Kakashi-sensei -contesto aliviada.

-suenas agitada ¿sucede algo malo? -pregunto su sensei con picardía.

-no, no nada -respondió sonrojándose, algo que Kakashi no pudo notar por estar del otro lado del teléfono obviamente. Pero el jounin sabía exactamente en los problemas que había metido a su alumna, y esperaba no arrepentirse de mandarla con Sasuke a esa misión.

-¿ya están en la cabaña?

-si

-¿nadie intento atacarlos?

-no, no hemos tenido problemas hasta ahora -aviso la pelirosa.

-bien, les deseo suerte y cuídense -pidió su sensei.

-OK, Adiós -dijo ella antes de cortar.

Cuando giro hacia donde estaba Sasuke, el ya había recogido los platos y en esos momentos se encontraba sirviendo sake para dos.

-no tomo alcohol -aviso ella rápidamente.

-vamos, tienes diecisiete años y no tomas alcohol ¿Qué clase de mujer eres? -pregunto divertido.

-de las que no toman -contesto sin importancia.

-solo un trago -pidió -no es lindo beber solo -aclaro.

-solo un trago -le recordó ella mientras bebía un sorbo.

* * *

_Espero que les guste, aunque se que tiene muchos errores de ortografía porque lo escribí hace mucho. _

_Recuerden visitar: www. saku-ryo. deviantart. com (todo junto) Para leer Obsession -SasuxSaku-; Sentimientos vacios -sasuxsakuxnaruxhina-; El precio de una Geisha -SasuxSaku- -NaruxHina-. Y decirme que les parece. _

_Si hago otros, les aviso.. _

_Con cariño, •Sakuryo•_

_•Sakuryo•_


	4. Chapter 4

_Acá les dejo el cuarto capitulo, y a continuacion sigo dejandoles los demas.. son en total siete hasta el momento y la verdad tiene algunos errores que no puedo corregir por falta de tiempo.. _

_Espero que les guste.. nos vemos.. bYe!_

* * *

Cuando giro hacia donde estaba Sasuke, el ya había recogido los platos y en esos momentos se encontraba sirviendo sake para dos.

-no tomo alcohol -aviso ella rápidamente.

-vamos, tienes diecisiete años y no tomas alcohol ¿Qué clase de mujer eres? -pregunto divertido.

-de las que no toman -contesto sin importancia.

-solo un trago -pidió -no es lindo beber solo -aclaro.

-solo un trago -le recordó ella mientras bebía un sorbo.

-ya basta -decía riendo mientras Sasuke besaba su cuello intensamente.

Habían tomado solo dos botellas de Sake, de las cuales una se la había tomado Sakura a pedido del morocho que no paraba de insistir con que tomase un poco mas.

-que rico perfume -comento el mientras abandonaba su cuello para ir un poco mas abajo, hasta donde comenzaba el cierre de la blusa roja que la jovencita siempre usaba, ahí descanso su barbilla sobre las abultadas curvaturas de ella mientras que sonreía malévolamente.

Sasuke no estaba ebrio, tenia resistencia al alcohol porque bebía mas seguido que Sakura, en cambio ella estaba fuera de si con solo haber tomado una botella.

-¿estas excitada? -pregunto sonriendo mientras mordía su cuello.

-mucho -respondió ella sin poder controlar sus palabras.

-¿quieres que calme tu excitación? -ofreció Sasuke mientras la veía bajo de el, en la cama matrimonial donde minutos antes la había llevado.

-si, Sasuke... por favor -pidió ella y minutos después el apago el pequeño aparato para grabar las voces. -Con esto no podrás reclamarme nada -dijo tranquilo dejando la cinta sobre la mesa de noche.

Se apego a ella aun mas, sosteniendo su peso sobre sus codos para no aplastarla y comenzó a besarla de forma lenta pero apasionada, los gemidos de la pelirosa no tardaron en hacerse oír.

-¿alguna vez dejaste que otro hombre hiciera esto? -pregunto Sasuke sabiendo que bajo el efecto del alcohol ella no diría mentiras.

-solo una vez -contesto ella sorprendiéndolo.

-¿y quien fue el que lo hizo? -pregunto posesivamente.

-Naruto -contesto entre jadeos que se hacían cada vez más notorios. -Aunque no terminamos de hacerlo porque entro Sai a la habitación -explico ella presa de su ebriedad.

-¿y tu deseabas hacerlo con Naruto? -pregunto molesto.

-si...

El pelinegro se separo bruscamente, se acomodo su ropa y salio de ahí dejándola tirada en la cama. Sabía que pronto tendría sueño y se dormiría sin poder evitarlo.

Mientras tanto el se fue a patrullar la casa, se sentía extraño... molesto, engañado... se sentía traicionado.

Traicionado por aquella chica que siempre había dicho amarlo, y que a la primera oportunidad se había intentado encamar con Naruto.

Claro que no podía culparla, después de todo el se había marchado con Orochimaru sin importarle los sentimientos de la joven.

Recordó de repente la noche en que partió de Konoha, la única persona de la que se despidió fue de ella. A la única persona que le regalo un gracias fue a ella...

Esa molestia que siempre estaba presente, preocupándose por el mas que por si misma.

El día en que los poderes de la marca de Orochimaru se apoderaron de el, ella fue la que logro detenerlo con un simple abrazo.

-pude sentir sus pechos chocar contra mi espalda, ahora son mucho mas grandes -pensó riendo mientras caminaba por la mansión.

Algo lo tenia distraído...

-¿Por qué siempre a ella? -se pregunto fastidiado. -Siempre tengo que ser considerado con ella... -se quejo molesto. -Es solo una mujer mas, ya debería dejar de ser una molestia -murmullo cansado mientras se recostaba en el sillón de la sala.

La despertaron los rayos solares sobre su rostro, se sentó en la cama y se restregó sus ojos con pesadez.

-me duele la cabeza -se quejo entre murmullos mientras intentaba identificar el lugar donde se encontraba.

La gran cama matrimonial donde ella estaba acostada, a cada costado una mesita de noche, un gran armario en una de las paredes y un sofá lleno de almohadones terminaban la enorme habitación...

-ahí esta el baño -le aviso Sasuke entrando en la habitación. -Será mejor que vallas rápido -se burlo el mientras la notaba correr al baño tapándose la boca. -A eso se le llama resaca -rió el.

-si solo vienes a reírte te puedes ir -ordeno molesta.

-venia a traerte un te, pero si no lo quieres...

-¡espera!! -grito ella deteniéndolo antes de que desapareciera. -deja ese te en la mesita -dijo señalando la misma.

Sasuke obedeció y dejo el te en la mesita, en esa misma mesita vio la cinta que había dejado la noche anterior ahí, en donde estaba grabada Sakura diciéndole que calme su excitación.

La tomo rápidamente mientras Sakura no miraba, seria un verdadero problema si ella escuchase eso.

-¿y a ti no te duele nada? -pregunto saliendo del baño un poco mejor.

-no -contesto un poco frió.

-¿pasa algo malo? -pregunto mirándolo a los ojos.

-ayer me contaste algo...

Ella lo miro preocupada, no sabia que podía haber dicho en ese estado. Lo primero que pensó fue que le había confesado nuevamente su amor... sus mejillas se tornaron rojas de solo pensarlo.

-dijiste que una vez estuviste a punto de tener sexo con Naruto y que...

-¡eso no es de tu incumbencia!!

Intento salir del cuarto pero Sasuke la detuvo entre sus brazos.

-solo dime porque ¿Por qué ibas a hacerlo? -pregunto sobre su oído.

-no fue mi culpa -excuso llorando. -el me emborracho, tal como tu lo hiciste anoche... y luego comenzó a besarme...

-pero tu deseabas hacerlo -recalco el recordando que la noche anterior ella se lo había dicho.

-si deseaba hacerlo... pero contigo -murmuro ella apenada. -si lo hacia con Naruto era porque no tenia mas opción y además mi cuerpo reaccionaba como el de cualquier otra chica... si no fuera por Sai

-si, lo se. Por fin le encuentro algo bueno a ese chico -dijo Sasuke apegándola mas contra el.

-tu no hiciste nada cuando estaba ebria ¿cierto? -pregunto sonriéndole.

-yo estaba mas ebrio que tu -mintió el mientras se reía.

-yo desconfiaba de ti... pero gracias por no haberme hecho nada

-técnicamente no le hice nada -pensó para si mismo Sasuke sintiéndose un poco culpable. -pero si Naruto intento abusar de ti ¿Por qué aun son amigos? -pregunto el ojinegro confundido.

-me pidió disculpas, dijo que no sabia porque lo había hecho y me prometió que no volvería a suceder. -aclaro la pelirosa. -sonaba muy convincente, además yo quiero mucho a Naruto así que lo perdone.

-vamos a recorrer la casa, estoy aburrida -dijo Sakura comenzando a caminar.

-a mi se me ocurren cosas mas divertidas que hacer -murmullo el Uchiha.

-¿dijiste algo? -pregunto la jovencita volteando a verlo.

-no, nada

La mansión era enorme, pasaron una hora caminando para por fin terminar de recorrerla, ahora seguía el jardín que era tan grande como la mansión.

-mira, tienen un laberinto -comento la pelirosa emocionada. -Vamos -dijo jalándolo.

-¿Cómo demonios harán para que las plantas crezcan en forma de laberinto? -pregunto Sasuke mirándolo.

-mira, tonto -dijo Sakura riéndose mientras buscaba entre las plantas algo. - ¿ves esto? -dijo mostrándole algo parecido a un alambrado. -Forman el laberinto con esto y luego le ponen enredaderas y otras plantas para formarlo -explico sonriéndole.

-y dime... si nos perdiéramos aquí y no pudiéramos salir jamás ¿Cuál seria tu ultima voluntad? -pregunto interesado.

-¿mi ultima voluntad? -repitió sorprendida por la pregunta. -creo que seria volver el tiempo atrás y no dejar que entremos al bosque de la muerte en los exámenes chunin. -respondió la pelirosa.

-¿Por qué?

-para que Orochimaru no te pusiera el sello de maldición -respondió mirando el cuello del joven. -¿y cual seria tu ultima voluntad? -pregunto ella sonriente.

-ya mate a mi hermano, y también a Orochimaru así que lo único que me queda es restaurar mi Clan. Esa seria mi ultima voluntad -respondió desinteresado.

-¿y como piensas hacerlo? -pregunto curiosamente mientras el sonreía y se acercaba a besarle el cuello.

-¿quieres que te muestre? -pregunto mordisqueando todo el cuello de Sakura mientras ella solo suspiraba.

-no me refería a eso. -aviso ella agitada. -pregunto si vas a tener muchas mujeres para conseguir muchos hijos, ¿o vas a serle fiel a una sola mujer? -pregunto interesada mirándolo a los ojos.

El también la miro fijo, se quedo pensando seriamente en la pregunta. Siempre había pensado en tener muchas mujeres para restaurar mas rápido su clan, pero ahora empezaba a pensar en que una sola seria suficiente... y creía saber a quien quería en esos momentos.

A la dueña de aquellos ojos verdes que tanto lo atraían en aquellos momentos, el brilloso cabello rosado y los carnosos labios rojizos.

-perfecta -murmuro perdido en los orbes verdes de la joven.

-¿perfecta? -pregunto ella confundida.

El salio de sus pensamientos al darse cuenta de que había pensado en voz alta y desvió su mirada desinteresadamente intentando seguir su camino.

-¡espera! -ordeno tomándolo del brazo y acercándose súbitamente hacia el, hasta dejar solo unos centímetros de distancia entre los labios de ambos.

-respóndeme algo mas... si me entregara a ti como tu deseas, ¿me amarías? -pregunto con un deje de esperanza en la mirada.

-eso tendrías que averiguarlo -respondió el terminando con la distancia entre ellos y besándola calidamente.

* * *

**Para más fics.. y menos errores de ortografía:** saku-ryo. deviantart. com

**_Gracias por leer. _**


	5. Chapter 5

_Aquí tienen el quinto capitulo, espero que les guste. _

* * *

POR FIN SOY TUYA, AUN ASI... ¿NO ME AMAS, CIERTO?

La suavidad del beso duro solo unos segundos, el morocho lo intensifico rápidamente. La alzo de las piernas mientras que ella instintivamente acomodaba sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de el. Luego se encamino hacia un banquito que había visto momentos antes.

El laberinto estaba casi en silencio, lo único que se podía escuchar de a momentos eran los fuertes suspiros de Sakura que comenzaban a sonar como gemidos gracias a las interesadas manos de Sasuke recorriéndola entera. Mientras ella solo gozaba acostada en aquel banco.

El momento no era exactamente lo que ella hubiese deseado, teniendo en cuenta de que era su primera vez.

Estaba en un banco, rodeada de plantas en una casa que ni siquiera estaba en su aldea, hacia un frió infernal y estaba comenzando a nevar.

-supongo que por eso lo llaman "el país de la nieve" -pensó Sakura adolorida porque el peso de Sasuke sobre ella lograba que las tablas del banco que estaban debajo comenzaran a molestarle y dolerle.

Sasuke noto eso rápidamente, los gemidos de Sakura habían cesado y su rostro reflejaba incomodidad.

-¿Qué sucede? -pregunto fríamente al ver que ella no disfrutaba de sus caricias.

-nada -respondió ella fingiendo felicidad.

-vamos, dime -ordeno molesto. -no me hagas perder tiempo. -dijo antes de levantarse un poco fastidiado.

-¿A dónde vas? -pregunto ella al verlo encaminarse hacia otro lado.

-adentro... ¿vienes? -pregunto cortante.

-claro -respondió un poco desilusionada.

El pelinegro caminaba seguro hacia la salida del laberinto, claro que su seguridad se perdió al no encontrarla.

-maldición -murmuro fastidiado.

-la salida era por allá -decreto Sakura caminando delante de el y obligándolo a seguirla.

-¿A dónde decías que era la salida? -pregunto el luego de que caminaran por un buen rato. -¡maldición, ahora por tu culpa estamos mas perdidos que antes!! -se quejo el molesto.

-¡¿ahora YO tengo la culpa?!!! -pregunto molesta.

-fuiste la de la idea de venir -le recalco mientras caminaba delante de ella para poder decidir por donde ir.

-por ahí no es. -aviso ella a lo que el Uchiha no hacia caso.

-tu solo camina -ordeno fastidiado.

Caminaron nuevamente sin llegar a ningún lado.

-te lo dije -susurro entre risas.

El se giro hacia ella molesto, estaba de mal humor, no por haberse perdido sino porque pensaba que Sakura no había disfrutado sus caricias por estar pensando en alguien mas.

-¿cuando dejaras de ser una molestia? -pregunto cortantemente sin idea de cuanto podía lastimar eso a Sakura.

-¿y ahora que te hice? -pregunto ella intentando contener sus lagrimas. -siempre te estas quejando de mi, tratándome mal, o diciendo que soy inútil... no entiendo porque no puedo...

-¿no puedes que? -pregunto interesado. -dime... ¿en quien estabas pensando mientras te acariciaba? -pregunto molesto. -¿pensabas en Naruto?

-¡¿de que demonios hablas?!!! ¡Yo ya te explique lo de Naruto! Estaba pensando en ti, ¿en quien más quieres que piense? -pregunto molesta.

-parece que no te agradaron mucho.

El comenzó a caminar nuevamente, la nieve se había acumulado y comenzaba a hacer mucho frió.

-Sasuke... -la llamo ella antes de que se alejara mucho.

El no le hizo caso, y luego sintió como ella le tiraba con algo. Una tela roja que era... su blusa.

El Uchiha se giro rápidamente a ver a Sakura, quien solo miraba el suelo apenada.

-¿Qué significa esto? -pregunto acercándose a ella y recorriéndola con la mirada.

-tu sabes... no me lo hagas mas difícil. -pidió tan roja como un tomate.

-¿estas segura que quieres esto? -pregunto arrodillándose y besándole el ombligo.

-si -respondió en un susurro.

-luego no me reclames -aviso tomándola de la mano y tirándola bruscamente sobre un montículo de nieve.

Sakura se asusto, pero olvido todo al sentir los labios de Sasuke sobre los de ella. Aun así estar semidesnuda sobre un montículo de nieve no era agradable, pero no importaba nada con tal de estar con el.

Por su parte Sasuke se encontraba muy orgulloso por saber que nuevamente había ganado, a fin de cuentas Sakura había sido la que decidió entregarse y eso lo decretaba el vencedor de aquella pequeña confrontación que había empezado Sakura al desafiarlo.

Claro que el no entendía que Sakura nunca quiso desafiarlo y que solo intentaba defenderse de las palabras de el.

Las caricias eran distintas a las que le había proporcionado antes, en aquel incomodo banquito.

Ahora eran mucho más bruscas y desconsideradas. Tironeo su pollera hasta que logro sacarla por la fuerza y lo mismo hizo con las calzas negras. El rostro de Sakura enrojeció al notar ella que estaba frente al Uchiha solo en ropa intima. Pero Sasuke ni siquiera lo noto, simplemente siguió desabrochando ahora el sostén.

-espera un poco -pidió ella mientras el la ignoraba.

Sakura cerró los ojos, tal vez su primera vez no seria como la había soñado.

El pelinegro termino de desnudarla y noto que ella mantenía sus ojos cerrados con fuerza.

-¿te hace frió? -pregunto calmándose.

Después de todo tenia toda la noche para poseer a Sakura cuantas veces quisiese, entonces no había ninguna razón suficientemente buena para hacerlo tan apresuradamente y arruinar la primera vez de la pelirosa.

-entremos -ordeno dándole su camisa para que se cubriera mientras entraba a la casa.

-¿Estas enojado? -pregunto Sakura pensando en que otra vez había hecho algo malo para que Sasuke parara.

-¿enojado? -repitió el un poco confundido. -No -respondió tranquilo mientras que llegaban a la sala principal. -no habrás creído que te salvaste ¿o si? -pregunto con una voz ronca y un tono juguetón.

-¿salvarme? -pregunto nerviosa mientras que el la guiaba al sofá y antes de que se acomodara en el, le quito la camisa que momentos antes le había prestado dejándola así nuevamente desnuda frente a el.

Sakura se cubrió con sus manos instintivamente y el pelinegro la miro con reproche.

-sigues siendo muy tímida -comento Sasuke mientras iba por unas botellas de sake. -Esto ayudara -aviso sirviéndole a Sakura.

-pero no quiero estar ebria -se quejo ella.

-no pretendo emborracharte, solamente quiero que el licor te relaje un poco -aviso mientras ella tomaba un poco, y luego otro poco... y así hasta que Sasuke le quito la botella de las manos.

-ya es suficiente -dijo el notando que la actitud de Sakura había cambiado. -¿quieres que sigamos? -pregunto interesado.

-ven -pidió Sakura en un gemido, ya sin poder controlar sus palabras porque el alcohol las hacia fluir fácilmente por su boca.

El menor de los Uchihas no se hizo esperar, avanzo hacia Sakura y se recostó en el sofá con ella debajo.

Ahora que ninguno tenia frió, ni estaba incomodo podían seguir tranquilamente con lo que estaban haciendo...

-ahhhhh... Sasuke-kun -murmuro ella al sentir las manos frías de Sasuke sobre su cuerpo hirviendo. El pelinegro subía y bajaba sus manos por la espalda desnuda de Sakura mientras que ella solo se dejaba hacer.

Comenzó a besar su cuello y a apretar uno de sus senos con la mano y asegurándose de que su otra mano también estuviese bien entretenida en los muslos de Sakura.

Dejo su cuello y subió hacia su oído, donde comenzó a susurrarle cosas a Sakura, quien por su parte se volvía loca con cada palabra que salía de la boca de Sasuke. Mordisqueo el lóbulo de la oreja de la joven y luego la tomo fuertemente del cuello para poder besarla con intensidad, la pelirosa correspondió como pudo ante aquel acto tan desesperado por parte de Sasuke.

Sakura comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de su compañero con las manos y al llegar al borde del pantalón comenzó a desabrocharlo desesperadamente.

Cuando por fin pudo deshacerse del pantalón a Sasuke solo le quedaban unos boxers que Sakura pensaba sacarle también, pero se vio interrumpida por un espasmo de placer que la dejo sin aire.

-¿Qué haces? -pregunto avergonzada mientras el seguía acariciando aquella zona tan intima hacia donde se habían escabullido sus dedos.

-¿Qué hago? -repitió irónico. -La penetración no es la única forma de dar placer -explico el sonriéndole como a una niña mientras sus manos se movían habilidosamente.

Sakura se sonrojo mucho, a tal punto que desvió su vista y no volvió a mirarlo, hasta que escucho su voz reclamarle.

-no tienes que avergonzarte, tu harás lo mismo conmigo -le advirtió el.

-oh, no claro que no -decreto ella.

-oh, si claro que si -se burlo su compañero tomando una mano de Sakura y guiándola hacia el interior de su boxer, donde la esperaba un gran bulto.

-Sasuke... -comento ella mientras acariciaba aquel miembro rígido con timidez.

-¿Qué... sucede? -pregunto agitado por el placer que comenzaba a sentir.

-es muy grande -comento la pelirosa.

-si, lo se. -respondió orgulloso.

-¿me harás doler? -pregunto temerosa con un fuerte sonrojo.

-eres virgen y mi miembro es muy grande, es obvio que te dolerá -respondió el. -Pero luego no querrás que pare -aseguro mientras metía el primer dedo en el interior de ella para comenzar a dilatar un poco su estrecha cavidad.

Sakura se mostró incomoda ante el invasor en su cuerpo y el Uchiha lo noto fácilmente.

-pensé que el alcohol te serviría de anestesia -comento sincero al notar que todo rastro de ebriedad se había borrado de la pelirosa.

Ella no contesto. Se mostraba incomoda al sentir como los dedos de Sasuke rozaban su himen provocándole pequeños dolores, que no serian nada comparados al dolor que sentiría cuando el Uchiha introdujera su miembro, rasgando por completo su virginidad.

El pelinegro siguió introduciendo más dedos y haciéndolos danzar dentro de ella hasta que sintió que sus caricias daban frutos, la pelirosa tuvo un ligero espasmo de placer que le indico al joven Uchiha que sus dedos ya no la incomodaban tanto.

Luego de unos minutos de mantener un ritmo continuo en sus movimientos sintió como desde adentro de Sakura salían unos líquidos que le servirían de lubricación para lo que seguía.

-ya es hora -le comento al oído mientras que la pelirosa se tensaba al saber a que se refería el menor de los Uchihas.

-por favor, no me lastimes -pido temblorosa abrazándose a su espalda.

-lo intentare -respondió mientras le besaba la oreja dulcemente.

Se acomodo entre las piernas de Sakura y comenzó a hacer presión hacia dentro de ella con su miembro, al instante noto el rechazo en el cuerpo de ella. Era muy estrecha y al parecer debería hacer mucha presión para entrar en ella, por ende terminaría causándole el dolor al que tanto le temía ella.

-puede que te duela un poco, pero pasara -comento mientras hacia mas presión y notaba que Sakura se incomodaba e instintivamente intentaba sacárselo de encima.

-quédate quieta -ordeno intentando terminar de penetrarla de un solo golpe.

-me duele, Sasuke -se quejo ella.

-te dolerá mas si te mueves -menciono justo antes de terminar de penetrarla.

Al hacerlo ella grito de dolor y soltó algunas lágrimas. El Uchiha no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, pero era algo por lo que tenía que pasar. No había otra forma de hacerlo.

Limpio de su rostro las lagrimas para que aquello no fuera tan dramático, luego la tomo de la barbilla y la beso dulcemente logrando así su objetivo, el cual era calmarla.

Ambos estaban quietos intentando que el cuerpo de ella se acostumbrase poco a poco al usurpador que había dentro de ella.

El, al notar que Sakura se había relajado comenzó a moverse lentamente de adentro hacia fuera en un vaivén que pronto seria muy placentero.

El placer era casi torturante para ella, ya que no sabia si dejarse dominar por el placer o mantener su timidez ante el.

-mueve tus caderas -pidió el roncamente sobre su oído.

Ella obedeció sin mas, lo único que necesitaba era escucharlo de su boca... escuchar que el quisiera que lo haga.

Aunque era más que obvio que Sasuke la deseaba... la había deseado en todo momento.

Acaricio sus senos con su mano y su boca, estaba totalmente sumergido en el placer que le provocaba estar dentro de aquella pelirosa.

Podía verla agitada, casi suplicante esperando que el le diera todo el placer que pudiese imaginarse.

Ya no podía esconder de su rostro la lujuria que sentía, el deseo que sentía de probar mas de Sasuke... y el por supuesto no le negaría nada.

-Sasuke te amo -dijo ella abrazándose al pelinegro.

Las envestidas incrementaban, el no respondió aquel comentario que ella acababa de hacer. Desde un principio nunca quiso involucrarse sentimentalmente, solo la deseaba demasiado por ser muy bella.

Pudo notar que su semblante se volvía triste ante el silencio del Uchiha.

Lo ignoro, no podía darle el amor que ella esperaba, pero si podía llenarla de placer en su primera vez. Y si eso era lo único que podía hacer, entonces eso haría.

Descanso un poco de las envestidas para no terminar tan rápido, lamió sus senos algo apurado para poder llegar a su cuello, aquel lugar le encantaba... le encantaba el dulce olor del perfume de Sakura, la ternura de su piel que se enrojecía fácilmente con los chupones desesperados de el.

Luego de besar su cuello, ascendió hacia su rostro e intento besarla en los labios, pero ella dio vuelta su rostro.

La miro extrañado, sabia que el simple hecho de no ser correspondida no le agradaría, pero nunca pensó que rechazaría sus besos solo por eso.

-yo nunca prometí enamorarme de ti -le recordó el molesto, quedándose quieto dentro de ella.

Ella no contesto.

-¡maldición, di algo!! -se quejo furioso.

-solo termina -ordeno fríamente Sakura.

-si así lo quieres, mejor para mi -aseguro el Uchiha comenzando a embestirla con salvajismo.

Tardo un rato bastante largo en terminar, pero al hacerlo salio inmediatamente de ella y se vistió para luego irse.

Ella ni siquiera lo miro, había cometido una estupidez soñando con que algún día el la amara, pero Sasuke no era mas que un pobre infeliz que nunca amaría a nadie.

Se tapo con una frazada que había sobre el sofá y fue en busca de su ropa, la cual había quedado esparcida en el laberinto.

Le hacia mucho frió, la frazada no era suficiente para darle calor a su cuerpo desnudo, y lo peor de todo era que ya había pasado media hora dentro del laberinto y aun no encontraba su ropa.

Se quejaba entre murmullos, no solo había perdido su ropa, sino que también se había perdió ella.

-no se porque me molesto, hoy perdí mi ropa, dignidad, virginidad... y todo culpa de ese imbesil -dijo mientras se sentaba en un rincón ya cansada de buscar.

Se sentía afiebrada, el frió que estaba tomando no era nada bueno para su salud... lo sabia muy bien, pero no podía hacer nada hasta no encontrar su ropa, en los bolsillos de la pollera había dejado un par de indicaciones importantes para la misión y no quería escuchar a Sasuke tratándola de inútil por perderlas.

Mientras tanto, dentro de la casa el pelinegro permanecía estático frente a la chimenea de la sala del área oeste. Quería estar lejos de ella, era una mujer fastidiosa... pero aun así comenzaba a arrepentirse de haberla usado.

El no era así, Sasuke Uchiha era un hombre de honor, aquello que había hecho era una vergüenza para el y para su familia.

Pero lo que mas le molestaba era que esa no era la primera vez que usaba a una mujer para satisfacciones personales, pero si la primera vez que se sentía tan culpable luego de ello.

No había caso, lo único que se le ocurría era ir y arreglar las cosas con la pelirosa.

Fue a la sala y no la encontró, tampoco pudo ubicarla en ninguna parte de la casa, le había tomado una hora recorrer la casa y empezaba a preocuparse.

Salio afuera y comenzó a llamarla, en su tono se notaba tanto el fastidio como la preocupación.

Ella no contesto, en esos momentos Sakura ya estaba inconciente a causa de la inmensa cantidad de frió que su cuerpo había tomado. Probablemente tuviera un comienzo de hipotermia.

Un mal presentimiento azoto de repente el corazón del joven Uchiha, no era normal en ella esconderse y menos afuera haciendo tanto frió. Además era muy estricta con las misiones, seguramente habría esperado a llegar a Konoha para mostrar su enfado...

-¿entonces, en donde demonios estas Sakura? -se pregunto ya sin ni siquiera intentar ocultar su preocupación.

* * *

**Para más fics:** saku-ryo. deviantart. com

**Gracias por leer. **


	6. Chapter 6

_Capitulo seis... espero les guste. _

* * *

Despertó algo mareada, no recordaba muy bien que le había sucedido... solo recordaba el gran frió que sintió antes de desmayarse.

Miro con pesadez a los costados y vio el fuego ardiendo en la chimenea, hacia el otro lado noto con fastidio que estaba el durmiendo placidamente como si todo estuviese bien entre ellos.

La pelirosa frunció el entrecejo e intento levantarse para así poder alejarse de aquella enfermedad que terminaría consumiéndola de a poco. Pero le fue imposible, sus brazos la rodeaban brindándole mas calor que el mismo fogón a su lado y sus ojos la miraban tiernos como nunca antes.

Desvió su vista con furia, no quería caer otra vez en aquella trampa que ya la había lastimado, no dejaría que ni su mirada, voz o endemoniada belleza la atrajeran a el de nuevo.

-¿Por qué te quedaste afuera con el frió que hacia? -pregunto sin prestar atención al enfado de ella.

No hubo respuesta, solo pudo ver como la joven se zafaba de sus brazos e intentaba acomodarse aquella camisa que llevaba cubriéndola.

La había encontrado inconciente en el jardín, en ese maldito laberinto que casi la mata por el frió y su falta de ropa. Su cuerpo estaba helado y en esos momentos, por primera vez, el temió que podría perderla en serio y aunque no supo porque le preocupo aquello, la trajo de inmediato a la mansión y se recostó con ella en la alfombra junto al fuego.

Creyó que al despertar ella se halagaría, y se sentiría como en una película romántica, pero muy lejos de eso la Haruno se indigno pensando en todo lo que le había dado y lo poco que recibió a cambio.

Para ella nada había sido un juego, o una simple aventura... se había entregado por amor, esperando que eso cambiara la forma de pensar del Uchiha, pero lo único que consiguió fue un descarado rechazo.

Lo odiaba por eso, la había seducido hasta tal punto que ella, por propia voluntad decidió entregar su cuerpo... y sin embargo el tomo su virginidad y las esperanzas de ella por un compromiso se escaparon como agua entre sus manos.

Se mantuvo mirando el fuego, de espaldas a el, podía sentir como la mirada del pelinegro se posaba desganadamente sobre su rosado cabello y bajaba lentamente por su espalda... era casi como si la quemaran aquellos ojos oscuros.

Ya había sido suficiente de aquello, iría a la habitación, se vestiría y volvería a ser simplemente un ninja acompañado de otro igual. No seria mas Sasuke, ni tampoco ella Sakura... ya que aquella informal forma de tratarse le había traído muchos problemas.

Y así lo hizo, bajo cambiada y devolvió la camisa mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Solo faltaba un día para poder volver a Konoha y retomar su rutina habitual, así que ya no pensaría mas en lo pasado y se concentraría en regresar pronto a su aldea.

Por horas el ambiente se mantuvo en un sepulcral silencio, solo pudo romperse con el sonido del pequeño teléfono celular de Sakura sonando.

Subió las escaleras y se perdió en el pasillo buscando un lugar mas privado para hablar.

-te extraño -dijo una voz al escucharla saludar al otro lado del teléfono.

-exagerado -se quejo ella. -mañana volverán los feudales, y considerando que me tome un día regresar estaré pronto en la aldea -aviso ella sonriendo.

-bien, supongo que puedo aguantar dos días mas los tratamientos de Tsunade -comento Sai cansado. -pero prefiero mil veces tus dulces manitos -dijo riendo.

-no te quejes, agradece que aun estas vivo... porque en la forma en que Tsunade-sama pone los inyectables... podrías morir pronto -se burlo ella sintiéndose feliz.

-¿tuviste algún problema? -interrogo interesado.

-no, nadie nos ataco ni nada por el estilo -respondió tranquila.

-me refería al Uchiha... ¿tuviste algún problema con el? -pregunto Sai de manera celosa... -Si te hace algo Naruto y yo lo mataremos -aviso amenazante.

Eso era algo normal, sus dos tontos compañeros la querían como si fuese su hermana y si se enteraban de lo que había pasado... bueno, si eso llegaba a sus oídos no sabia de que eran capaces, así que prefirió callárselo, porque para ella eso ya estaba olvidado.

-no Sai, tampoco tuve problemas con el -aviso fingiendo un tono tranquilo en su voz.

-bien, entones supongo que esperare hasta mañana...

-te llamare cuando este cerca así me esperas en la puerta de la aldea y me invitas a comer -ordeno la Haruno.

La respuesta al otro lado solo pudo ser afirmativa, y luego de una cariñosa despedida ambos cortaron.

-¿era Sai? -pregunto un sombrío hombre a su lado.

-esa es mi vida personal, no tiene nada que ver con la misión, Sasuke -dijo secamente caminando por el pasillo hasta salir del rango de vista del chico.

Por primera vez en su vida era rechazado de esa manera, se molesto... no podía pensar claramente ya que el simple hecho de haber sido ignorado por Sakura lo hacia enfurecer.

Por eso no pudo darse cuenta de que aquel sentimiento de rechazo que acababa de sentir, era el que ella llevaba sintiendo desde la primera vez que le expreso sus sentimientos hacia el.

Golpeo la pared mas próxima a el con su puño, quebrajándola para luego dar poca importancia al hilo de sangre que se deslizo por su mano.

Ella no podía olvidarlo, no quería que eso sucediese, con lo que había pasado antes... no tenia derecho a olvidarlo... había sido su primer hombre, ¿Cómo olvidar aquello?

Pero lejos de la furia creciente en el, también existía una conciencia en su interior... una voz que siempre al hablar era ignorada... esa voz interior que siempre te indica el camino correcto, el cual el nunca había tomado.

Desde un principio fue advertido por la misma de que estaba haciendo todo mal, aunque Sakura fuese muy sexy y atractiva no tenia derecho a jugar así con ella, ni sus sentimientos.

Podría haberse contenido y así conservar una amiga fiel, pero decidió hacerle caso a sus deseos y lo perdió todo, ahora ella estaba en todo su derecho de odiarlo e ignorarlo como hacia un rato.

El sonrió, después de todo... sabia que su conciencia no era ninguna voz interior, sino que era solamente sus pensamientos... no los que quería aparentar tener para sentirse frió y distante con los demás, sino sus pensamientos comunes que salían desde el alma y eran la pura verdad.

-entonces eso quiere decir que la realidad es que la quiero -murmullo Sasuke fastidiado.

Por otro lado, la Haruno había entrado en la habitación principal, donde estaban sus cosas, y empezó a acomodar todo para partir al día siguiente.

No paso mucho rato para que volviera a sentir la presencia del pelinegro tras de ella, aun así no volteo a verlo... se sentía humillada cuando lo miraba directamente a los ojos. Pero bien sabia aparentar lo contrario, demostrándole la misma frialdad que el.

-Sakura -la llamo. -necesito hablar contigo.

-¿respecto a la misión? -pregunto la chica sin darle demasiada atención.

-no, respecto a nosotros.

-no existe un nosotros -le aviso ella. -y si no tienes nada que decir sobre nuestro trabajo, entonces mejor vete -ordeno intentando sonar amable.

-¡eras virgen y tuviste sexo conmigo... claro que existe un nosotros!! -reprocho el.

Como respuesta, se fastidio con una aguda carcajada de parte de su acompañante.

-tienes razón, tuvimos sexo... pero solo fue eso Uchiha, supéralo -dicho esto, la dueña de las pupilas jade desapareció de ahí sin dejarlo contestar.

Otra vez su puño se vio estampado contra una pared, empezaba a sentirse frustrado con aquella situación. No creyó que se la haría tan difícil, pero al parecer ella estaba decidida a ignorar lo que había pasado.

En sus labios se curvo una sonrisa casi sádica, si ella no quería recordarlo...

-entonces yo la haré recordar -murmullo con un brillo especial en sus ojos, que mas que deseo parecía diversión ante el nuevo desafió.

Fue a su cuarto, cruzándose con ella en el pasillo y siguiéndole el juego de ignorarse mutuamente, una vez en sus aposentos guardo todas sus pertenencias para partir apenas llegaran los feudales.

Cenaron en silencio, ella lavo los platos, el los seco y guardo sin siquiera quejarse de tener que hacerlo.

-¿quieres? -pregunto el Uchiha, hablando por primera vez en casi toda la noche.

-te dije que no tomaba sake -recordó ella.

-es solo un poco -aviso. -yo te dije que no me gustaba tomar solo...

-pues si no te gusta tomar solo, no tomes... porque yo no te acompañare -aclaro firme.

* * *

**Para más fanfics:** saku-ryo. deviantart. com

**_Gracias por leer. _**

_•Sakuryo•_


	7. Chapter 7

_Capitulo siete. El último que les dejo por hoy, espero que les hayan gustado los capitulos que dejé, ahora estan a la par con la otra pagina... asi que provablemente lo siga aquí.. _

_Los quiero, besooos, bYe_

•Sakuryo•

* * *

TUYA.. DE NUEVO

El Uchiha la miro molesto, quería aparentar desinterés pero aquella sensación era nueva para el... "invisible" así era como se sentía en aquellos momentos.

-entonces por lo menos siéntate aquí conmigo, no te voy a morder -aclaro con una sonrisa arrogante.

-eso espero -contesto ella sentándose en la esquina opuesta del sillón, lo más lejos posible de el.

-bueno, tal vez si podría morderte -dijo el con una sonrisa libidinosa acercándose a ella y acorralándola contra el respaldar del sofá. -pensándolo bien -lo medito.

Se acerco a su cuello y lo mordió con sensualidad, lamió con delicadeza la zona enrojecida por el apretar de sus dientes... Cuando se dispuso a seguir, ella lo pecho con fuerza, separándolo como si el contacto doliese.

Se paro del sillón y se alejo unos pasos de el, denotándose molesta. El la imito en pararse, pero al contrario de ella, quien se alejaba, Sasuke se arrimo hasta ella y la tomo fuertemente de los hombros sin decir nada... dedicándose a oír sus quejas, murmullos entre cortados que endulzaban sus oídos.

-¡suéltame!! -grito esta vez suficientemente fuerte para aturdirlo, no para alejarlo.

La tiro contra una pared, siendo brusco y sin preocuparse por los posibles daños causados. Allí la acorralo con fuerza, dejándole sentir su pasión, dejándole sentir su deseo... todo ello concentrado en la parte más baja de su cuerpo, la cual se apretaba contra la intimidad de Sakura dejándole notar lo mucho que había crecido el miembro.

-suéltame... Uchiha... ¡déjame!

El no hacia caso, sus gritos eran en vano, lo único que podrían lograr seria excitarlo un poco más.

Llevo su mano sin delicadeza ni pedir permiso a su intimidad, no solo la inmiscuyó bajo la pollera, sino también bajo la prenda intima, tocando directamente su cuerpo y haciéndola arquearse involuntariamente.

Sonrió, ella ya estaba mojada. Saco su mano, y con uno de sus dedos delineo el contorno del labio inferior de Sakura, solo en ese momento, en el cual le presto atención a su rostro, pudo notar que ella había empezado a llorar...

¿Qué estoy haciendo...? ¿Nuevamente causándole daño? Creí que no lo volvería a hacer, creí que necesitaría de ella una sola vez, que luego de la primera vez, me seria indiferente ella y lo que pudiese sentir hacia mí... entonces... ¿Por qué no puedo hacerla a un lado? ¿Por qué me duele tanto que me ignore?

La mente de Sasuke estaba envuelta en preguntas sin respuesta, sentimientos encontrados y por encontrar... ya no quiero hacerte daño -pensó-

Pero aun así, no pudo detenerse, se vio tentado a besar sus labios... a inmiscuir su lengua, aun sin el permiso de la chica, a tocar su cuerpo... sabiendo que otra vez, la haría llorar... pero sin poder detenerse.

No la merecía, alguien como el, no la merecía. Y por eso era que la deseaba tanto, porque sabia que jamás podría tener algo así, tan delicado y valioso como ella... nunca podría ser dueño de un amor tan puro como el que ella profesaba, porque en sus manos todo se destruía, lo puro se ensuciaba... no quería destruirla, no quería convertirla en un alma vacía como lo era el.

Pero tampoco podía dejarla, dejar de besarla, dejar de tocarla, intentar no desear su cuerpo le era imposible... intentar no querer adueñarse de su alma, egoístamente, también lo era.

El beso por fin se termino, sus lenguas se separaron y ella se sintió aliviada, quería mucho a Sasuke y no podía mentir, lo deseaba tanto como el a ella, pero no se dejaría usar esta vez, no de nuevo.

-¡déjame en paz!!! -una fuerte cachetada lo alejo de ella, vio como caía al suelo llorando, parecía estar muriendo por dentro, y así era. Por unos minutos la habitación fue solo llanto, el tardo algunos minutos en recuperar del todo la cordura y darse cuenta de que otra vez ella lloraba por su culpa.

-Sakura... -no supo que decirle.

-¡¿Por qué?!!! -la chica levanto su cara, empapada en llanto, y lo miro con dolor. -¡¿Por qué me haces esto a mi?!! ¡Nunca te hice nada malo!! ¿Entonces porque lo haces? ¡¿Tanto te molesta que te ame?!!!! -las palabras salieron sin permiso de su boca, en un grito profundo y desgarrador para el, que solo en ese momento pudo darse cuenta en realidad de todo el dolor que le causaba.

-aun me amas -repitió con culpa.

-déjame sola -pidió ella, aun de rodillas, abrazando su estomago y apoyando su frente en el piso.

El chico la miro por largo rato, sin saber si hacerle caso... pero algo lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-maldición, ya llegaron los feudales -aviso mientras que la chica se paraba con tristeza y recogía sus cosas para luego secarse las lagrimas torpemente.

Al velos entrar ella salio, sin ni siquiera dirigirles una mirada, por lo tanto al pelinegro le toco la poco agradable tarea de reportarles a los dueños de la casa todo lo poco que había pasado.

Lo único interesante había pasado entre ellos, porque durante su estadía no habían recibido ningún tipo de ataque y aquella misión había sido un completo desperdicio de tiempo.

Luego de dar su informe se retiro con sus cosas, estaba apresurado, podía sentir la presencia de Sakura alejarse más y más de el, a toda la velocidad que le era posible, si seguía así le perdería el rastro.

Al salir activo su sharingan para poder localizar por donde se había ido, al encontrar a lo lejos su chakra comenzó a seguirla a toda velocidad, quería encontrarla y aun no sabía que haría o diría cuando lo hiciese.

Pasaron unos segundos y fueron suficientes para que el notara que la chica se había vuelto más ágil. Apresuro su paso enojado, el era Uchiha Sasuke, nadie podía ganarle en nada... otra vez el sentimiento egoísta lo invadía, impidiéndole ver que ella necesitaba estar sola.

Agilizo sus movimientos y al poco rato estuvo a una corta distancia de ella, podía verla algunos árboles más adelante, saltando desesperada entre ellos, como si huyese de la mismísima muerte.

Pudo interceptarla poco más adelante, la tomo con fuerza de la cintura y la tiro contra un árbol apretándose contra ella. Tomo su cuello con una de sus anchas y varoniles manos y lo apretó como si quisiese asfixiarla, no hizo caso a las patadas o manotazos que ella le propinaba, el dolor de aquellos golpes era casi imperceptible para el.

Bajo de la rama de árbol donde se encontraban y al llegar al suelo repitió sus movimientos, volvió a apretarla violentamente entre el y un árbol y su mano siguió asfixiando a la joven.

Los golpes de ella no hacían efecto, pero a causa de la desesperación ella atino a uno muy certero. En su lugar más sensible, más intimo.

El la soltó instantáneamente para poder arrodillarse en el suelo y masajear sin pudor sus genitales ya que el golpe le había dejado un dolor bastante fuerte.

Mientras tanto ella recupero poco a poco el aire, intento huir al ver que el Uchiha se enderezaba ya sanado de aquel dolor, pero una mano la tomo de la muñeca.

-¡déjame!! -grito desesperada. -¿Es que acaso no lo entiendes?... me haces daño... -la chica lo dejo pensativo por unos segundos.

Pero no basto, no basto para que se detuviera... La beso por la fuerza, alejándola del árbol y tirándola contra el piso, una vez ahí, se acostó sobre ella y comenzó a acariciarla bruscamente con sus manos.

Podía escuchar la armoniosa melodía formada por los sonidos del bosque y el sollozo de la chica, era sádicamente dulce en sus oídos.

Le tomo con sus dos manos el rostro para poder profundizar el beso, no se preocupo porque escapase ya que el peso de su cuerpo sobre el de ella no la dejaría huir. Lamió su rostro, deleitándose con el salado sabor de sus lagrimas, y mordisqueo sus labios. Ella era algo exquisito.

Le soltó el rostro y poco a poco bajo sus manos por su cuerpo, llenándola de caricias desesperadas y brutas.

Llego hasta el cierre de la blusa y lo bajo de un solo tirón, dejando su cuerpo más descubierto ante el. Lo mismo hizo con la pollera, casi desgarrándola por el apuro, y los pantaloncitos que llevaba puestos no tuvieron mejor suerte.

A fin de cuentas ella estaba en ropa interior, debajo suyo... sin poder escapar, con miedo, odio y dolor recorriendo cada rincón de su cuerpo, impidiéndole sentir cualquiera de las descargas de placer que el esperaba darle.

El sonrió, ella le miro con odio y no supo porque estaba tan feliz... ¿dañarla de esa manera lo hacia feliz? En sus pupilas jades se denoto el odio, la impotencia, y la tristeza de darse cuenta que si, eso lo hacia feliz.

Arranco todas sus prendas intimas, dejándola desnuda frente a el. Ella volvió a llorar, esta vez más fuerte que antes. Le beso la mejilla, mucho más calmado, pero ella no lo noto.

El se separo un poco de ella, para poder quitarse la ropa, mientras tanto ella cubrió sus senos con las manos, era lo único que podía hacer para no sentirse tan humillada.

La miro, ya desnudo también, y le acaricio la mejilla... se acerco y la beso apasionado, obligándola a aceptar su lengua dentro de su boca... y sintiendo las lagrimas recorrer el rostro de la chica y humedecer el suyo.

Dejo que sus manos pasearan por el cuerpo de la joven, lo acaricio sin pena ni delicadeza... llevo una mano a la intimidad de la pelirosa y la toco con salvajismo, con dos de sus dedos estiraba la piel con dureza mientras que con otro acariciaba con frenetismo el lugar.

Vio en su rostro que no le causaba placer, sino dolor, y no paro. Luego de un rato dejo lo que hacia, subió hasta su rostro y volvió a besarla, con la misma desesperación de siempre mientras que se disponía a penetrarla...

Entonces de la nada, paro, se quedo quieto fuera de ella, sin mover ni un músculo... como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido para el.

Sus ojos azabaches se volvieron más blandos con ella, dibujo media sonrisa en su rostro y por alguna razón aquello la tranquilizo, porque no era sádica ni maliciosa, sino sincera y comprensiva.

Bajo un poco su rostro y acento sus labios vagamente sobre los de ella, sin intentar forzar la entrada de su lengua, sin siquiera sacar su lengua... solo rozando sus labios tiernamente.

Ella no comprendió, no entendió el porqué de su cambio de actitud tan repentino. Tampoco le importo, parecía que por fin dejaría de dañarla.

Tomo sus caderas, contrario a lo que ella creía, y la penetro... Sakura no quería, pero no pudo dejar de notar que el se mostraba preocupado de no causarle daño, ni dolor... se adentraba de a poco en ella, mirando lo que hacia y tratando que todo saliera bien.

Bajo su rostro hasta sus senos, aun tapados por las suaves manos de ella y las quito con delicadeza, luego con la misma paz se acerco a besarlos, lamerlos despacio causándole un cosquilleo agradable y de a poco, y con extrema delicadeza apretar los pezones con los dientes, causándole placer y no dolor.

Ella lo odiaba, lo odiaba con toda su alma por no poder sentir desagrado ante sus caricias, por tener un carácter tan cambiante y lo odiaba más, porque en cuestión de segundos podía conseguir que ella cerrase los ojos y se olvidara de todo solo para dejarse llevar por el goce.

Gimió por lo alto, llegando a los oídos de el y deleitándolo. Acaricio el cabello azabache, ya rendida a el, al amor que sentía por Sasuke y las caricias que le daba para consentirla con placer.

Ya había llegado al fondo de ella, pero permanecía quieto, aun entretenido con las cerecitas que mordisqueaba con tranquilidad.

-Sasuke-kun -ella hablo desesperada, con una mirada tierna y temerosa. -Por favor... miénteme -pido ella.

El no necesito que le aclararan, sabia a que se refería.

Se acerco a su oído y mordisqueo el lóbulo, para luego dejar sobre el un susurro.

"te amo"

Luego de eso comenzó a moverse, junto con ella que le siguió el ritmo complacida. Pasaron gran rato así, iban y venían, sumergidos en el goce, en el dulce sentimiento de estar juntos, que aunque el negase, lo sentía... Sentía placer de estar con ella, y no con otra.

Las embestidas duras iban mezcladas con las suaves, enloqueciéndolos a ambos. Haciéndoles sonreír, besarse, entrelazar sus dedos como si jamás quisieran separarse.

Sus cuerpos coincidían, eran el uno para el otro, el vaivén de sus movimientos era una obra de arte, que con nadie más podrían lograr... estaban destinados, eran perfectos, una sola alma en dos cuerpos diferentes...

¿Entonces porque? ¿Por qué eran tan tercos... o por qué era el tan terco?

Salio de ella, sonrió complacido al notar la insatisfacción de la chica al no tenerlo dentro.

-no te preocupes -susurro sobre su oído. -Todavía no termine contigo -aviso agachándose entre sus piernas y dedicándole con cariño un placer especial, como si fuese una recompensa por todo lo que le hacia... Con sus labios lo acaricio todo, mientras que su lengua se abría paso hacia las profundidades de ella e intentaba llegar lo más lejos posible.

La chica se arqueo, llenándolo de sus líquidos... y escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos, completamente sonrojada por lo que estaba pasando e inconcientemente separando más sus piernas para darle más comodidad al labor de el.

-Sasuke-kun... ¡ahhhhh...!! -mordió sus labios con fuerza, no quería demostrarle que le agradaba tanto aquello, pero los gemidos salían de su boca sin permiso y se volcaban sobre los oídos del Uchiha sin pena alguna.

-tranquila -dijo el, dándole un ultimo saboreo a aquello para subir su lengua por el estomago de ella hasta los senos que subían y bajaban agitados.

Dejo que algunos de sus dedos siguieran jugando con la sensibilidad de Sakura, mientras que su boca se entretenía con los sonrosados y duros botoncitos, que decoraban la sima de aquellas hermosas montañas.

Se sentía bien escuchar su respiración agitada, sus gemidos llamándolo, necesitándolo... sin poder ignorar su presencia, sin poder hacerlo a un lado...

-te amo -dijo ella, mientras que por sus ojos corrían algunas lagrimas al ser claramente conciente de que el no sentía lo mismo, y que si lo había dicho fue porque ella le había pedido una mentira.

-yo también -dijo respondiendo sin pensar, hablando instantáneamente, desde el fondo de sus sentimientos.

Al darse cuenta la miro algo perturbado, pudo notar en sus ojos que ella no había notado la sinceridad de sus palabras, seguía creyendo que el le mentía con aquellas palabras, y el considero que así era mejor. Por eso no aclaro nada, y la dejo seguir engañándose.

Volvió a entrar en ella, ya desesperado, en pocas envestidas término con fuerza dentro de ella.

Ambos se quedaron quietos, se tiro a un lado y la atrajo a su pecho posesivamente. Ella se acurruco entre sus brazos y se durmió, ahí, en medio del bosque.

El solo sonrió y le beso la frente. En su interior comenzaba a sentir una creciente dulzura hacia ella, su forma de ser tan vulnerable e inocente...

Ella necesitaba de alguien que la protegiera, alguien con quien acurrucarse cada noche y despertar cada mañana entre sus brazos.

Sonrió sin notarlo, ese hombre era el.

Horas más tarde despertó. Se encontró sobre su espalda, cubierta solo por la camisa del Uchiha... el llevaba cargándola varias horas, aun no se demostraba cansado pero igual debía estarlo. Por lo menos eso pensó ella.

-Sasuke -hablo tímida, y su voz lo distrajo, haciéndole notar que había despertado.

-hola -saludo el, para luego darle un beso en los labios.

La chica no supo que creer, no entendía nada, pero recibió gustosa aquel beso.

-estamos cerca de Konoha -aviso. -llegaremos mañana en la mañana, si acampamos esta noche en el bosque. -dijo mientras que la bajaba lentamente.

-si -respondió ella ya con los pies sobre la tierra.

-aquí esta tu ropa -aviso dándole la misma, y en pocos minutos ella ya se encontraba vestida, y aunque se veía bien... no podía negar que le gustaba más cubierta solo por la, casi transparente, tela de su camisa. El también se coloco su camisa, ya que ella había dejado de usarla. Y comenzaron a caminar tranquilos.

El paso era lento, el camino silencioso y las miradas estaban fijas en el frente, mientras que las mentes estaban dispersas en cualquier otra cosa.

-Sakura -hablo el.

-¿si? -ella le miro con intriga.

-Cuando lleguemos, ¿quieres que almorcemos juntos? -había cogido mucho valor para pedirle eso, dejando lejos su indiferencia.

-claro -sonrió feliz.

Así siguieron caminando hasta el anochecer... Al caer la noche se encontraban ya muy cerca de la aldea, pero aun así Sasuke insistió en que era mejor acampar ahí.

La chica fue enviada por el a buscar agua y leña, mientras que el acomodaba las cosas.

Al volver Sakura vio todo acomodado, pero en el suelo había una sola bolsa de dormir.

Lo miro con intriga.

-no tengo malas intenciones -susurro acercándose a ella y ayudándole con las botellas de agua y los troncos.

El lo hizo casi todo, preparo la fogata, cocino... mientras ella le miraba con detenimiento, observando entretenida cada facción de el.

Cenaron, y la pelirosa no pudo dejar de notar lo bien que cocinaba el Uchiha, luego enjuagaron las cosas sucias con algo de agua que había quedado y por fin, Sasuke se dispuso a dormir.

-Sasuke -hablo tímida. -nosotros... ¿dormiremos juntos? -pregunto.

-si -le respondió acostándose y dejándole lugar.

-pero... a lo que me refiero es que... ya sabes... -se sonrojo. -tu entiendes...

El sonrió, y la miro arqueando una ceja, para luego hacerle seña con la mano de que se acercara. Al hacerlo, el la guió levemente a sentarse en la bolsa de dormir.

-pasara lo que tu quieras que pase -le susurro sobre su oído.

Ella se sonrojo, pero el aliento caliente de Sasuke sobre su piel, fría por la noche, se sentía muy bien...

Se acostaron arropados y subieron el cierre para que la tela los cubriera más. En el bosque se podían escuchar sus susurros, sin saber nadie que cosas decían. Las telas poco a poco se movieron mientras el se posicionaba sobre ella, luego los movimientos fueron algo torpes, pero certeros, haciendo testigo a la noche de todo el cariño y la pasión que sentían el uno por el otro.

Ella se arqueo algo incomoda en el diminuto espacio que quedaba entre su cuerpo, el de el y las colchas, mientras que sonoros gemidos escapaban de sus labios.

No podía evitarlo, nuevamente había sido suya.

* * *

**Para más fanfics:** saku-ryo. deviantart. com


	8. Chapter 8

Provocándote y gozando las consecuencias

_Capítulo VIII_

Las puertas de Konoha se alzaban con ímpetu a pocos metros, por fin, habían llegado a casa.

La mañana había sido tranquila, sobre todo luego de despertar tan privados de espacio el uno por el otro, en aquella bolsa de dormir tan apretada. No pareció molestarles en absoluto.

Se podía respirar calma en el aire que recorría el espacio que los separaba de su compañero, ya no había tensión, ni fastidio… sino una extraña felicidad. Una que duraría hasta que alguno plantease la pregunta que ninguno se atrevió a formular. ¿Qué eran?

Probablemente Sakura rompería la paz con esa inquietud, ya que de ambos, era la única que tenia deseos reales de conseguir una respuesta. Y sus labios no sellarían su inquietud por mucho más tiempo, no podía dejar de ver la realidad… no cuando se había entregado varias veces a él sin ningún compromiso. Esa no era ella, no seria una cualquiera a la que la usaban cuando les venia en gana. Así fuera solamente Sasuke, no le permitiría aquel lujo.

Pero era tan difícil ser fuerte bajo el embrujo de sus labios, la cárcel de sus brazos… y ni hablar de otras bondades de su cuerpo. Era demasiado sacrificado decir "no" cuando compartían aquel sentimiento tan profundo, tan apasionado.

Sentirse suya, y saber que la elegía a ella por sobre otros montones de mujeres la hacia sentir de una manera inexplicable. Y durante esos segundos crédulos, donde él se ocupaba de mostrarle el paraíso, eso era lo que ella decidía creer. Creer que era especial, sentir que era única, pensar que podía llegar a amarla.

Y, por sobre todo lo demás, sentir que él era completamente suyo. Que estaba con ella, no con otra, que gozaba su cuerpo, no el de otra, y que se tomaba molestias que esperaba creer que no dedicaba a otras.

Aunque fuesen pequeñas, y durasen un suspiro.

Alzó la vista durante medio segundo para contemplar la entrada de la aldea, no alcanzó a ver mas que sombras y edificios en lo alto.

Ahora todo seria diferente, estaban nuevamente en la aldea, ya no estarían solos, él vería a otras… ese pensamiento le desgarró cada uno de sus músculos, tal fue el dolor que se detuvo por completo a pocos pasos de la entrada.

¿Cómo serian las cosas ahora?

¿Con quién se acostaría él en su tiempo libre?

Cayó con decepción en la cruda realidad, todo había sido un engaño preparado para una fiel estúpida. Nada era real, ni esas pequeñas atenciones, ni la sensación mutua que creía haber conseguido con él en aquellos momentos juntos… todo era producto de su imaginación. Todo era parte de sus sueños, del deseo de ser alguien para él.

Pero no era nadie. No era mucho más que cualquiera de sus muñecas por turno, ni tampoco le era diferente a él a la hora de escoger por una. Solo una mujer mas que se acomodaba entre sus brazos a soñar con lo imposible, creyendo ser suficiente para hacerle desear algo más que solo sexo.

Todo a su alrededor se detuvo, su mente quedó en blanco, presa de un increíble dolor, aun más intenso que el de su partida. Sasuke se giró hacia ella, el viento dejo de soplar por unos segundos, y hasta el tiempo le pareció más lento. Tanto que pudo sentir el dulce roce de cada una de sus lágrimas al contacto con su piel, sintió como se deslizaban hasta su barbilla y caían en picada hacia el suelo. Sabía que con agudizar solo un poco su oído, podría haberlas oído golpear contra el piso de roca.

Un contacto frió la devolvió al presente, y anulo el ardor que habían dejado las lagrimas saladas sobre estas.

El gruñido que le lanzó termino de despertarla, y lo miro enfocando su borrosa vista en el dolor. Porque eso era lo único que él representaba en aquellos momentos, dolor… agonizante y lento.

-¿Qué te sucede? –sonaba casi tan adolorido como ella… era bueno fingiendo. Pensó mientras secaba sus lágrimas con rapidez.

-no es nada –se aparto de él como si doliese el escrutinio de sus ojos negros, y corrió los pasos que la separaban de la entrada.

Saludo al par de ninjas que hacían guardia y estos correspondieron con la debida reverencia. No dudó en alejarse de ahí lo mas posible, antes de comenzar a llorar sin consuelo, pero Sasuke no le permitió tal cosa. La sujetaba por los hombros, manteniéndose firme frente a ella como había aparecido hacia dos segundos.

La miraba con la misma mirada de quien intenta resolver el laberinto, en las ultimas paginas del diario, y no entiende cómo. Como si tuviese escrito en los ojos un mensaje en un idioma diferente, que le era imposible entender.

-Déjame –pidió con una distancia frívola y abismal.

-¿por qué? –pidió saber.

-porque eso es lo que realmente quiero –simplificó. –Lo que ambos queremos –agregó entre susurros.

-no hables por mi, no conoces mi respuesta –le criticó.

Sakura intentó zafarse, eso no era sano… creerle era un vicio que destrozaba por completo su organismo, y aunque fuese la mas dulce y perfecta de las creencias, no valía la pena pagar tanto por ello.

No era suficientemente fuerte para huir, ni mentalmente fuerte para decir basta… para decidir alejarse de él… y sus lagrimas no decidían quedarse dentro de las cuencas de sus ojos… estaba perdida.

Y sus palabras solamente la embriagaban con esperanzas que pronto serian pisoteadas.

¿Quería amanecer junto a ella?

Si, claro, un par de días.

¿Y luego de eso, que?

Nada… no quedaría nada para ellos dos.

¿Quería intentar ser feliz?

Él podía seguir adelante si no lo conseguía, era fuerte. Pero… ¿y ella?

¿Podría seguir adelante luego de que el dolor se pegara a sus huesos? ¿Podría verlo feliz con otra? ¿Podía amar a alguien más? Ni siquiera podría fingirlo.

-no, no puedo. –Contesto ella a todas sus propuestas. –no puedo hacerlo… y no quiero hacerlo tampoco. –su tono nunca fue tan poco convincente.

-te quiero para mi.

Nadie podía ser tan egoísta.

-no.

-quiero que seas mía…

-no.

-…para siempre.

Su voz tembló, pero la respuesta no cambio en nada.

-te haré feliz.

-no puedes.

-te daré una familia.

-no quieres –remarcó.

-te…

Un fuerte tirón le jaló de la camisa hacia atrás, alejándolo de Sakura y deshaciendo el agarre sobre ella. Miró con furia al sonriente joven, que la saludaba amablemente mientras ignoraba su presencia.

Acercó sus labios, le beso la frente y alivio los signos de dolor de su rostro. Signos que él había causado. Luego le dedicó una sonrisa, había más amenaza que amabilidad en aquel brillo falso de sus pupilas.

-vamos –pidió Sai, guiándola suavemente. –Almorzaremos en un lugar bastante lindo –se jactó él, a pesar de su salario.

-creí que iríamos por ramen –sonrió sin fuerzas, con la tristeza tambaleándose, pronta a volcarse nuevamente sobre su rostro.

El chico le palmeó la espalda, con animosa voz aclaró que el ramen no era de su total agrado y que solo lo comía por Naruto. Ya se habían alejado varios pasos cuando oyó su voz.

-Sakura –el llamado tentaba con ser una suplica.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando retener las lágrimas, mientras seguía adelante. Ya no almorzaría con él.

Los palillos jugaban entretenidos, pellizcando al pescado frito que tenia en frente. Sus manos los movían sin conciencia alguna, y a pesar de que todos sus sentidos se embriagaban con el olor de la sabrosa comida, no tenia intención de probar bocado alguno. Se sentía mal por hacerle eso a Sai, sabia cuanto esmero había puesto su amigo para darle la bienvenida perfecta. Pero no podía sentirse peor de lo que se sentía, por haber dejado plantado a Sasuke.

Su voz, aquel ultimo llamado, aquella suplica como ultimo aliento al fin de una batalla, era un tormento que no dejaba de azotar en su memoria, crispándole los nervios.

-creo que no te he ayudado –concluyó Sai, al fin y con pesar. –leí en un libro, que cuando una mujer forcejea es porque le están haciendo daño. No quería que el te dañara, pero creo que tú…

-no, Sai, hiciste lo correcto. Él me estaba haciendo daño. –su voz la contradecía, el anhelo con el que se refería a Sasuke daba a entender lo que no querían explicar sus palabras.

-aun no entiendo los sentimientos –susurró el con un tono exageradamente depresivo.

-has mejorado mucho –alentó Sakura, sacando su poca alegría a flote para sonreírle animosamente.

-solo contigo, y Naruto –se quejó. –he invitado a salir a una chica –explicó.

La interlocutora esperó en silencio, totalmente sorprendida de la confesión. Sai tardó mas de lo debido en continuar, y hasta pudo notar un matiz mas colorido en sus mejillas.

-me ha mandado al demonio, y me acusó de pervertido. –sonrió con decepción mientras su amiga reía quedamente.

-¿Qué has hecho? –pregunto imaginándose lo peor, no mucho menos de lo que se podía esperar de Sai y sus intentos de interactuar.

-le dije, oye cerda, vamos a mi departamento

-"cerda" –recalcó Sakura. -¿Has invitado a salir a…?

-…Ino –completó él.

Ella estalló a reír en carcajadas, para luego mirarlo con esperanza.

-¿Se lo dijiste en voz alta… en un lugar publico?

-en el hospital –aclaró mientras ella se partía en risas otra vez. -¿Qué hice mal? Pensé que ese era su apodo, así la llamas tú.

-no es "su" apodo. Es mi apodo, el que yo decido darle a ella. Es un apodo para insultar, Sai, no para halagar.

-Así como frentona -calló al ver los ojos asesinos de su compañera, y sacó rápidamente su libreta del bolsillo para anotar aquellos datos.

Frentona y Cerda, apodos para insultar anotó con su excepcional caligrafía.

-no te preocupes, hablare con ella y le explicare que no lo has hecho en modo de maleducado, sino de ingenuo. –aseguró calmada.

-gracias –su sonrisa despegó sus labios.

-te debo algunas, ¿no? –sonrió sincera. –es hora de achicar un poco mis deudas… tendrás una cita con Ino, lo prometo. –alzó su mano infantilmente a modo de promesa.

-gracias, esto de las relaciones es difícil…

-dímelo a mí –musitó sin ganas.

Su acompañante unió sus dos cejas en una clara, y nueva en él, expresión de enojo.

-debo matarlo. –declaró ido en sus propios planes.

-no, no debes. –aseguró Sakura.

-Mírate –pidió incrédulo. –estas hecha polvo, herida, débil, confusa y triste. Las lágrimas marcaron tus mejillas… ¿y me dices que no debo matarlo? -preguntó con sarcasmo. –de seguro Naruto no coincidirá contigo.

-¡No se lo dirás! –gritó exaltada, inclinándose hacia él de forma instintiva para mirarle con ojos de suplica.

Iba a replicar, iba a decirle por qué era importante que Naruto supiera. Ambos debían alejarla de Sasuke, ella era su pequeña "hermana" y no podían dejar que la dañase nuevamente. No lo dejaría, así Sakura terminase odiándolo.

Pero una frustrada voz femenina lo detuvo, para luego dar paso al estruendoso golpe que dejó la mesa tambaleándose. Cuando todo volvió a la normalidad, alzó la vista y le sonrió a la Hokague. Esta le correspondió con enfado.

-¡No apagues tu localizador! –se quejó la rubia en el acto. – ¡Tendrías que haber salido en una misión… hace ya diez minutos! –el resto de las cosas que balbuceo no parecían en nada agradables.

-lo siento, Sakura –dijo Sai con un suspiro resignado. –compartiremos otro almuerzo… cuando de verdad tengas hambre –recalcó al tiempo en que se levantaba de su silla y echaba una mirada al plato intacto de su amiga.

-cuando regreses de tu misión estaré esperándote en la puerta de la aldea, para invitarte a almorzar –aseguro, tal como el había hecho ese día.

-nos vemos entonces –dio dos pasos en dirección hacia la puerta y los rehizo el camino nuevamente hasta ella. –Cuídate –pidió torturado de tener que dejarla, en lo que él creía, las garras del lobo.

-lo haré, lo haré –agitó su mano hacia ambos lados, con gesto despreocupado y le vio marchar.

-¿de que tienes que cuidarte? –pregunto la Hokague, sentándose donde antes estaba Sai e intercambiando platos con Sakura. La comida de su alumna estaba un poco fría, pero igualmente deliciosa.

-no lo sé, mis compañeros están algo perseguidos últimamente. –sonrió con desgano.

-Sasuke no parecía perseguido, más bien molesto. –intentó decodificar la mirada de Sakura. Estaba tan… triste. Era simple, ella estaba triste, casi agónica. –él me avisó a donde estaba Sai, por eso he venido a buscarlo. Y por cierto… Kakashi venia conmigo… -se giró a mirar, pero no lo diviso en los alrededores. –se ha de haber distraído con algo.

-seguro se ha perdido por el camino de la vida –rió ella al recordar los viejos tiempos del equipo siete.

-no me contaras que te sucede, ¿cierto? –la interrumpió Tsunade, al notar la tristeza que albergaba su risa.

-si me desborda, prometo que será usted la primera en escucharme. Por ahora puedo contenerlo. –le avisó. –Mientras vaya al tocador y me refresque los ojos… antes de comenzar con otra escena de llanto –se burló de si misma mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia los tocadores.

Su maestra la miró con aires ausentes, antes de que la voz de Kakashi la despabilara.

-no tiene remedio –dijo sentándose en la silla que le pertenecía a Sakura. –he intentado razonar con él, pero no me oye… ni siquiera sabe que es lo que realmente quiere. O tal vez lo sabe, y no quiere aceptarlo. Sea cual fuere la razón, no esta dispuesto a ceder.

-¿De que me hablas? –pregunto Tsunade confusa.

Kakashi levanto su mano izquierda y la dejó en el aire, a un costado de la mitad derecha de su rostro. Señaló hacia atrás, con el dedo índice, sin necesidad de comprobar con la mirada lo que había a sus espaldas.

La Hokague siguió su dedo, y dejó su vista en donde se había perdido la figura de Sakura. Ahí lo vio, a Sasuke, apresurándose por el estrecho pasillo tras ella.

Su espalda ancha, enfundada en la tela blanca de la camisa, se hizo difusa hasta desaparecer tras las puertas de un baño que no le correspondía. El letrero complementaba la palabra damas con una figura grácil, y esbelta, pero el cruzó la puerta igual.

La rubia esperó a que las mujeres gritaran, y lo sacaran a patadas, pero eso no sucedió.

-está vacío –explico Kakashi. –esto ya estaba entre sus ideas, ha estado vigilando con el sharingan el baño de mujeres para esperar que ella entre.

-¡¿y piensas que voy a dejarlo?! –interrumpió la mujer con furia. -¡que siga dañándola! –exclamo, sin levantar el tono de su voz.

-no interfieras, es mejor así. Confía en mi –pidió arqueando su único ojo destapado en una mueca de tranquilidad.

-confiando en ti la he mandado al matadero –le recordó, levantándose para ir por ella.

_Vio con desmesurada tristeza como el agua se amontonaba entre sus dos manos, arqueadas a modo de cuchara para poder contenerla. El liquido era tan claro, tan suave y refrescante… le relajaba oír el sonido que provocaba mientras caía sobre sus manos y se amontonaba entre ellas._

_Inclino su cuerpo hacia la pileta y llevo las manos a su rostro, para salpicarlo por completo. Mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, no solo para que el agua no se adentrase en ellos, sino porque el verdadero motivo de aquello era disminuir el ardor y la hinchazón de sus parpados, que latían por el llanto._

_Fueron solo dos segundos, no los contó pero estaba segura, y antes de que pudiera abrir los ojos sintió un jalón brusco que la giró de golpe._

_Parpadeó varias veces antes de abrirlos por completo, para sentir la cabeza de Sasuke chocar contra la suya mientras se unían sus labios de manera desesperada. Su trasero ya estaba sobre el mármol del lavamanos, él la había sentado ahí. Y otra vez sentía su cuerpo tan débil como su voluntad de decir no._

_-he perdido muchas cosas… no te perderé a ti –aseguró mientras apegaba sus cuerpos, mas de lo físicamente posible, y llenaba su rostro de besos desencajados._

_-no seré tu muñeca de trapo, para eso ya tienes muchas…_

_-no me importa…_

_-claro que no te… importa –su voz comenzaba a temblar por los jadeos con los que respondía a las malintencionadas manos de Sasuke. -¡eres un egoísta… bastardo, desgraciado… quieres estar conmigo… y… con todas… te odio… eres de lo peor… ¡te odio!_

_-¿Y entonces por qué correspondes? –preguntó sobre su oído, sintiendo los dedos tirando de su cabello azabache, y sus brazos aferrándose con locura alrededor de su cuello._

Cerró la puerta del baño sin hacer ruido, aunque era más que consiente de que ellos no la oirían así tirase la pared abajo. Camino hasta el final del angosto pasillo, donde la esperaba Kakashi de brazos cruzados.

-déjalos apostarle al destino una vez más –pidió calmado.

-ese no es lugar… -Tsunade guardo silencio, ya que no había mucho que pudiera hacer. Podía sacarlos a patadas del baño, darle un sermón a ambos, sí. Pero no podía evitar lo inevitable, solo posponerlo. Y eso no serviría de nada. –pon un cartel que diga que el baño esta clausurado, y luego ve a mi oficina… tenemos que hablar de la próxima misión.

-entendido –musitó cuando la Hokague ya no estaba. Escribió el cartel, con unas falsas explicaciones, unas disculpas, y la caligrafía que copio de un moso con el sharingan y salió de ahí esperando hacer lo correcto.

* * *

_Lamento las demoras, hoy subiré este y el capítulo siguiente. En el episodio diez se acaba, espero que les guste... y muchas gracias por leer. _

**Más fics míos:** www. saku-ryo. deviantart. com

**Club de Fanfics:** www. clubdefanfics. deviantart. com

Sakuryo


	9. Chapter 9

Se separó furiosa; aprovechando la cordura que le regaló aquella furia, provocada por el tono burlesco con el que él había hablado. Tardó menos de dos segundos en atropellar la mejilla de Sasuke con su mano, dejando una marca profunda y duradera.

Los ojos negros la penetraron sin piedad, con una rabia incontenible, mientras intentaba poseer sus labios nuevamente; dejando paso al olvido sobre aquella bofetada. Pero ella se alejo, tan arisca como gato del monte, y acomodo su ropa con tanta precisión como le fue posible, con aquellas manos temblorosas.

-¿Qué crees que soy? –preguntó, sin esconder aquel tono acido que acompañaba sus palabras. –Una prostituta a la cual tomas y te vas, o una ingenua a la que engañas con tú galantería… no soy así, Sasuke.

-¿Qué eres? –repitió la pregunta, con su voz pasiva y peligrosa. –Eres mía –contestó, sin esperarse aquel gesto de enfado departe de ella.

-Por un rato, ¿Y luego qué? Sales de mí, te sacudes y te vas con otra, como un animal.

La comparación no pareció gustarle, no lo era; no era ningún salvaje para hacer eso. Le parecía injusto tal reproche, había demostrado indicios de querer cambiar, justo antes de que ella corriera a llorar a brazos de Sai.

¿Quién era ella para juzgarlo?

Nadie que tuviera derecho, ella no lo conocía tanto como creía, y aunque lo hiciera no había razón para aquel desplante. Deseaba su calidez como él la de ella, y aunque lo negara mil veces, cedería ante su presencia. Su mejilla palpito de dolor, dándole la contra.

Ella no cedería tan fácilmente, porque quería algo más que sexo.

-cállate –ordeno, sintiendo sus oídos arder ante la lluvia de quejas que soltaba Sakura.

-¡Lo ves! Ni siquiera eres capaz de prestarme un poco de atención y comprenderme, al menos creí que podrías hacer el intento… -sus ojos lloraron sin permiso.

-te doy lo único que deberías querer y necesitar, y no lo niegues –le advirtió. –cada vez que me deslicé dentro tuyo, gemiste y suplicaste por más… ahora no te hagas la desentendida.

Era una humillante verdad, pero no era del todo cierta. Dio dos pasos hacia atrás, cuando él dio tres hacia delante.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres escucharme decir? ¿Qué fue genial? ¿Qué sentí todo mi cuerpo arder, con una necesidad agobiante que parece nunca estar aplacada? ¿Qué me hiciste conocer el significado de la palabra orgasmo?

Una sonrisa enorgullecida se dibujo a gran velocidad en el rostro de Sasuke, mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho y encuadraba su espalda.

-Pero también es justo que sepas que, así como me enseñaste lo que era un orgasmo, me enseñaste qué era el dolor, a vivir con él y a sufrir en silencio. Que mataste todos mis sentimientos, pisoteaste mis anhelos de una familia y mis esperanzas en el amor… me enseñaste que los hombres solo quieren una cosa, y que jugarán con mis sentimientos de las maneras mas crueles para conseguirla.

Durante todo el discurso, Sasuke fue una gélida estatua, mirándola con la atención que tanto pretendía que le pusiera. Siguiendo con sus orbes azabaches el camino brilloso que dejaban las lágrimas de ella en sus mejillas y como su cuerpo tiritaba de dolor.

Cuando paró, para recuperar el aire, él se dedico a ver la agitación de su pecho y sus manos que aún temblaban.

-Gracias.

Levantó la vista hacia sus ojos, de aquel verde jade luminoso, que ahora era un oliváceo pálido.

Espero en silencio a que ella le tendiera una explicación, no había motivo aparente en aquel momento por el cual darle las gracias.

-Estaba creyendo en un montón de estupideces, cuentos de hadas que nunca se realizarían… lo único que debo agradecerte a ti, es por enseñarme que todo lo que siempre soñé nunca existiría. Gracias –le dijo nuevamente, golpeándolo en todos sus rincones débiles con aquel dolor abrazador que envolvía sus palabras.

Ese era el momento donde él debía hablar, decir algo, rectificarse o al menos soltar un monosílabo que la retuviera ahí un par de minutos más. Dejarla ir seria perderla.

Pero su boca no pronunciaba nada. Su órgano más vital gritaba dos palabras, las dos únicas palabras con las cuales podría tenerla a su lado por siempre, pero su rebelde mente no se permitía esa idea. Sus labios se sellaban solo de pensarla.

Sus ojos se volvieron un gélido y duro metal, cuando tomó la resolución de sobreponer su orgullo ante todas las cosas. Fue lo que le indicó a Sakura que debía marcharse, y aunque se había prometido no dolerse más por él… dolió; dolió mucho.

-adiós, Sasuke-Kun… -era la última vez que lo llamaría así, pudo averiguarlo por el tono de despedida que llevaba impreso su voz.

Era cierto que a sus labios podía acallarlos su mente, pero sus manos tenían una voluntad propia que nunca lograría dominar estando cerca de Sakura.

La tomó de la muñeca con una mano, y acto seguido, de la nuca con la otra y aplastó sus labios en un feroz beso.

Un beso triste y desesperado, un último recurso con pasión pero sin fuerzas, un te amo no expresado en palabras… que no lograba hacerse entender. Pero su amante le correspondió, porque le era imposible no hacerlo.

Sintió sus suaves manos jalándole la camisa para atraerlo más a su cuerpo, y los gemidos de ella perdiéndose dentro de su garganta; pero también sintió sus lágrimas.

Con cada rose le daba un placer inmediato, pero sabía que la lastimaría cuando la pasión se extinguiera y reinara la cordura nuevamente.

¿Por qué no podían estar así para siempre? Seria tan simple a su manera, sin compromisos ni peleas… sin amor; solo pasión.

Pensó en ella, en sus sentimientos; se lo debía. Desenredo las manos que habían subido hasta su cabeza y su cuello, y las aparto de él con una abismal seriedad. Liberándola del hechizo de sus labios, y la magia de su contacto, ella por fin pudo volver a pensar con claridad.

-si no te vas ahora, te haré el amor contra el lavamanos –advirtió, deleitándose con la idea de adentrarse en Sakura, y recordando lo húmeda y resbalosa que siempre lo recibía ella.

Ella también pareció meditarlo, a pesar de que quería terminar con aquella cadena de adicción, la propuesta de volver a sentirlo empujar hacia el fondo de su cuerpo, no era algo que rechazase con facilidad. Pero lo había dejado claro, no se aparearía como un animal.

-Sasuke, ¿Sabes dónde queda mi casa? –el asintió, mirándola con una chispa más avivada. –si algún día cambias de opinión, y buscas algo serio… búscame, tal vez todavía este disponible. No creo que vaya a tardar poco en encontrar alguien a quien querer.

La idea de ella con otro lo asalto con violencia, causándole sentimientos totalmente opuestos a los vacíos que ya conocía.

Asintió con lentitud, mientras ella se alejaba y solo podía oír su acompasado caminar en el pasillo. Se giró, con la lentitud de un moribundo, y se indigno con su propio reflejo; nada podía ser peor que él.

Era un simple animal, sin cordura ni civilización, un cobarde, sin un ápice del valor necesario para decirle a una mujer cuanto se la ama.

Y, ahora también, era lo que nunca en toda su vida de soledad había sido; un hombre que no tenia nadie a quien amar, y nadie que lo ame.

-¡Maldición! –quebró el espejo con su puño, sin importarle nada, ni siquiera su piel rasgada. Odiaba ese ser que se mofaba de él al otro lado del vidrio, ese idiota que le había obligado a retener las palabras dentro de su boca; y a peder así a la chica.

Cuanto el centenar de cristales partidos cayeron sobre el lavamanos de mármol y el piso de cerámicos, el sonido ensordecedor lo sorbió de sus pensamientos.

Miró el desastre que tenia en frente, algo mucho más agradable que su propia imagen reflectada en el vidrio; y calculando los gastos sacó de su billetera lo suficiente para pagar los daños. Lo dejó sobre el mármol, oyendo ya el taconeo de los dueños acercarse, y salió de ahí como si nada.

El camino hacia su casa fue más largo que lo habitual, su mente no dejaba de reproducir las imágenes que guardaba de Sakura. Tampoco paraba de repiquetear su voz dentro de su cabeza, sus saludos, sus gritos, sus gemidos. La imagen de su cuerpo contraído de placer cuando se movía dentro de ella, sus espasmos involuntarios ante las embestidas y sus sonrojos.

Los únicos recuerdos que tenia de ella, siempre terminaban relacionándose con el sexo. Sakura llevaba la razón, no había disfrutado en nada de lo esencial de su presencia, se había obsesionado con sensaciones pasajeras; ahora no le quedaba nada.

Contuvo su única lagrima al sentir una presencia tras de si, y volteó a ver, con la amargura endureciéndole las facciones.

-No necesito más discursos –advirtió, al ver al hombre que se acercaba.

-Yo no diría lo mismo, no luego de ver a Sakura correr hacia su casa entre un mar de llanto.

-métete en tus cosas, Kakashi –su voz dejaba en claro que seguir fastidiándolo era peligroso, pero para su ex sensei, todo peligro era ignorado.

-Desgraciadamente –soltó con desinterés. –ustedes son parte de "mis cosas"…

Escuchó con atención el gruñido en respuesta, antes de proseguir como si no hubiese oído nada.

-¿Eres totalmente conciente de que Sai va en camino a consolar a Sakura?

Sasuke, como buen Uchiha, supo controlar su sorpresa. Creía que ese idiota ya estaría lejos, en la misión encomendada por Tsunade. De igual manera ignoro el comentario lo mejor que pudo, dándole la espalda y recobrando el camino hacia su casa.

-él también la quiere, de la misma manera que tú –mintió. –Pero es más inteligente, es un AMBU después de todo –hizo silencio, los segundos suficientes como para saber que había captado la total atención de Sasuke. –no le hará notar a Sakura que es un animal alzado, que solo busca revolcarse con ella…

Otra vez, la comparación con los animales le erizó de rabia la piel.

-… le hará creer que la comprende, que la quiere. La besara… –Sasuke cerró ambas manos en puños. -…la tocará… -encajó la mandíbula con furia. -…y ella, complacida con las atenciones, se entregara por si sola.

Su sensei oyó chirrear los dientes del Uchiha, justo cuando terminó de hablar.

-Lastima, si hubieses sido más astuto… el que la besaría, tocaría, y al que ella se entregaría… serias tú.

Se giró hacia el enmascarado, sin poder contener ni un segundo más sus ganas de golpearlo, pero para entonces ya había desaparecido.

Si ella necesitaba saberlo, se lo diría… pero nadie la tocaría más que él, a nadie lo amaría más de lo que lo amaba… porque jamás le permitiría darse una oportunidad con otro. No mientras la amara de la manera en que lo hacía.

* * *

Penúltimo capítulo, espero que les guste y muchas gracias por haber leído. Haré el siguiente en cuanto siga con los demás fics que debo...

**Más fics míos:** www. saku-ryo. deviantart. com

**Club de Fanfics:** www. clubdefanfics. deviantart. com

_Sakuryo_


	10. FINAL

"El que es celoso, no es nunca celoso por lo que ve; con lo que se imagina basta."

Benavente Jacinto

Provocándote y gozando las consecuencias

El sonido de la llave, luchando amargamente con la cerradura, inundó sus oídos sofocados; sus manos temblaban demasiado como para pretender abrir con destreza la puerta. Su cuerpo era un ovillo de nervios, mientras temblaba y lloraba sin poder contenerse... la voz en su interior, que alguna vez había dicho que podía olvidar a Sasuke, ahora permanecía en sepulcral silencio. No era posible siquiera imaginar su vida sin él. Sin sus frívolos monosílabos, sin sus ojos hechizantes o sus caricias de ensueño; incluso aunque todo fuese mentira, era el engaño más dulce que jamás había vivido. Y ahora, por su culpa, se había terminado el cuento.

-Maldito... maldito... -cuanto lo odiaba por hacerla amarle tanto; no podía vivir con él, tampoco sin él... ¿Entonces qué quedaba? Ser suya sin condiciones, o no ser de nadie... ya que ningún otro hombre podría lograr que las mariposas armaran todo un patio de juegos en su estomago, revoloteándose de un lado a otro con solo verlo.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, no volvería a perder tiempo peleando inútilmente con la llave.... siguió de largo, cruzando rápidamente el camino hacia su habitación, y se tiró sobre su cama con dolor; el colchón se hundió levemente bajo su peso, y una sensación de seguridad la envolvió. Su almohada, el olor a azalea que tenía su cuarto gracias a los productos de limpieza, los colores tan conocidos para sus ojos... el dolor se aliviaba, solo un poco, al sentirse plenamente en casa.  
La misión había sido un anzuelo del destino, que la había obligado a cometer los más grandes errores y pagaría incontables lagrimas por ello; a pesar de todo no se arrepentía de nada, y se sentía estúpida por eso. Era imposible arrepentirse de haber conocido el sentimiento más avasallador de todos, haber compartido con la persona que amaba lo único y más importante que pudiera ofrecerle... aún cuando él nunca estuvo interesado, el simple hecho de poder arriesgarse por sus sentimientos la había llenado de vida. Pero ahora que la fantasía había acabado abruptamente, esa energía se marchitaba a pasos agigantados.  
Esclavizada a su propia ironía, de que todo acabase poco después de haber empezado, se dejó deshacer por el llanto... a fin de cuentas nadie la oiría limpiar su alma, pero se sentiría mucho mejor luego de hacerlo. Se levantó unos segundos para correr las gruesas cortinas de su ventanal, apagar las luces y cerrar la puerta, pensaba fingir, al menos hasta el día siguiente, estar disfrutando de un placentero buen sueño. Su madre no tenía porqué enterarse de qué tan estúpida había sido, mucho menos de preocuparse por algo que ya no tenía remedio; solo esperaba que el sonido de su llanto no cruzase el limite de fronteras entre las paredes.

-Idiota... -se susurró a sí misma, para luego enterrar su cabeza bajo la almohada.

No importaba cuantos minutos pasasen, o cuan rápido lo hicieran, el tiempo dejó de tener sentido cuando su dolor galopó en su mente como un eco que nunca se terminaba... las escenas de todo lo que tuviera que ver con Sasuke se apoderaron de su imaginación. Su tímida sonrisa de pequeño, antes de que todas las catástrofes de su vida ocurriesen, la arrogante mirada que se formó en él pocos años más tarde... su voz, imágenes de todas las situaciones de riesgo en las que él la había salvado; no podía odiar a alguien qué, a pesar de no amarla, había estado presente en todos aquellos momentos.  
Siempre había soñado con abrazarlo durante toda la eternidad, obligando al ejercito de oscuridad a retirarse de su alma y corazón, lo único que deseaba en aquel instante era que al menos encontrase a alguien más para hacerlo. Ya no importaba ganar o perder, ese asunto era irrelevante, lo primordial era saber que él no se abandonaría a la soledad... que algún día encontraría alguien indispensable para su vida; aunque no fuese ella.  
Antes de dormirse se dio cuenta, con frustración, de que el dolor había cedido ante su preocupación por el futuro; y ni siquiera el propio, sino el de él. Sonrió cansada, con una mueca de tristeza que tardaría mucho en despachar de su rostro, y dejó que todo pasase a segundo plano bajo los brazos de Morfeo.

_-Sí, acepto. -su propia voz la sorprendió, mirando con incredulidad todo a su alrededor. _

_La gente, todos conocidos, sonriéndole como si ella les hiciese feliz ese día; la larga alfombra de color bordó oscuro, las flores blancas decorándolo todo lo que tocase la vista... se giró estupefacta, cuando una voz suave susurró sobre su oído: "Amor, ¿Estás bien?"__  
__¡Claro que no lo estaba! Otra vez su cabeza la llevaba a una alucinación dulce y dolorosa, como una droga agradable que la estaba matando sin siquiera avisarle; cerró los ojos para contar hasta diez, quizás veinte o cien si era necesario. Al abrirlos nuevamente, logró ver solo a un par de gemas oscuras fijándose en ella. _

_¿Era acaso ese su anhelo más grande? _

_-¿Podemos continuar? -por primera vez miró al hombre que estaba casándolos, acusándolo con ojos asesinos de estar formando tan agradable farsa para ella. _

_-Sí. -la voz de Sasuke respondió primero, tal vez había denotado en sus ojos que planeaba detener aquello. _

_-Bien, Sasuke Uchiha... _

_¿La respetaría, amaría y cuidaría durante el resto de su vida?_

_¿Le sería fiel?_

_¿La cuidaría en la enfermedad?_

_¿Estaría allí, tanto en los buenos momentos como en los malos?_

_-¿...hasta que la muerte los separe? -la voz ronca del hombre dejó en suspenso a su corazón herido, el aire que flotaba entre ambos parecía estar cargado de pequeñas agujas que se adentrarían en su organismo con solo respirar, y todos desaparecieron en ese instante. Solo él, con todos sus defectos y virtudes, quedó frente a ella mirandola fijamente... con los labios entreabiertos, listos para dejar escapar la respuesta. _

_¿Pero como podía esperar que la vida le deparase una sorpresa tan grata?... Ni siquiera en sueños._

-¿Estás bien? -su voz ronca y enojada la asentó de golpe en la realidad, los bruscos movimientos con que logró sentarla en la cama desmintieron totalmente al Sasuke de sus sueños... él nunca sería así como lo imaginaba. -Dejaste de respirar... -le reprochó, sin un atisbo de culpa por haber acabado con la fantasía más hilarante que hubiese tenido jamás.

-Es tú culpa. -recordó porqué se había parado su respiración. -Te tardabas demasiado en responder... -susurró para sí misma, con las mejillas arreboladas y los ojos húmedos.

Lo vio alejarse, buscando torpemente el interruptor de la luz, para fijar su atención en ella nuevamente al estar iluminado el cuarto. Se veía fatal, lo sabía, pero eso ya no era algo que le importase... más deseos tenía de saber porqué Sasuke Uchiha estaba ahí, en su casa, interrumpiendo lo único bueno que había tenido su día.

-¿Tienes algún radar para saber cual es el momento exacto para fastidiarme? Porque, esta vez, has cagado un muy buen momento... tendrás que tener una excelente excusa.

-¿Con quién soñabas? -inquirió, mientras la curiosidad y el enojo se volvían casi tangibles... escribiendo en su frente: "Celoso" con letras grandes y mayúsculas.

-Eso ya no importa. -restó atención al obvio comportamiento de él, era de seguro otro truco para tenerla a su antojo aquella noche.

-Te ha quitado el aire. -recalcó, esperando sacarle algo sobre el tema.

-Tal vez me quise suicidar en sueños, al recordar que tan estúpida he sido esta semana.

Oyó un bufido, tosco como el de un toro, y notó que él se tensaba; nunca creyó que algo tan simple pudiese hacerlo reaccionar de esa manera.

-Ha sido una broma. -explicó con voz cansada. -Está claro que no entiendes mucho sobre el tema.

-Quizás hubiese sido divertido, si no fuese de ti de quien estamos hablando.

Apretó sus puños, arrugando las sabanas entre sus manos, y se contuvo de preguntar porqué. Sus oídos lloraban, pidiendo escuchar de su voz una declaración de que su vida significaba algo para él.... pero eso no cambiaría nada, era solo una jugarreta para enredarla nuevamente en espejismos que acabarían en cuanto llegasen a un orgasmo.

-Todo se trata de mí aquí, estás en mi casa... -le recordó. -...y aún no sé porqué.

-Me dijiste que viniera... -explicó, su voz monótona le quitó énfasis a la respuesta.

-Yo nunca dije que...

"-Sasuke, ¿Sabes dónde queda mi casa? [...] -Si algún día quieres algo serio... búscame, quizás todavía este disponible."

-¡No! -exclamó exaltada, poniéndose en pie sobre la cama para poder sobrepasarle en altura. -No dejaré que le cambies el significado a mis palabras... te dije que vinieras si cambiabas de opinión, nunca fue una oferta ni una insinuación. -cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho, exigiendo ahora una explicación razonable para su presencia.

-Está bien... vine a matar a Sai. -aceptó él, como un niño atrapado al que no le quedan más alternativas que confesar; su voz fue suave, despreocupada... y hasta un tanto seductora, o tal vez era Sakura quien estaba demasiado pendiente de sus labios.

-¿Sai? -frunció el cejo, visiblemente confundida. -Él no está aquí. -aseguró encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ya me di cuenta. -advirtió Sasuke, habiendo registrado previamente todo el apartamento.

-Bien, entonces... -hizo un gesto amable con las manos, invitándolo a irse.

-¿No preguntaras por qué quiero matarlo? -interrogó, rechazando su invitación y tirándose en la cama; Sakura se sentó de inmediato, con sus mejillas ardiendo por la vergüenza, desde su posición sobre la cómoda almohada él había mirado descaradamente su trasero. Aun cuando llevaba su habitual calza negra debajo de la pollera, su mirada le había hecho creer que podía ver a través de la prenda.

-No me preocupa Sai, sabe defenderse solo.

-¿Sí? -preguntó, su sádica sonrisa no pasó desapercibida para la chica. -Perderás esa confianza cuando yo acabe con él.

-Bien, entonces... ¿Por qué quieres matarlo Sasuke-Kun? -igual que si hablase con un niño, el que le diera lugar a su ansiada explicación pareció mejorarle el humor.

-Quiere acostarse contigo. -ella rió, omitiéndola, continuó lo que decía. -Luego de lo que pasó en el baño del restaurante tú quedaste vulnerable... Sai hubiese representado un peligro.

-El único peligro aquí... eres tú. -aclaró poniéndose en pie.

-¿Me sigues comparando con un animal? -inquirió alzando una ceja con diversión.

-Sí, ¿Cuál es la gracia con eso? -le molestaba aquella mueca de superioridad en él, como si supiese algo que no le contaba.

-Bien, soy el macho alfa... el único que tiene derecho a aparearse contigo.

-¿El macho alfa de qué manada? Además... ¿Quién te nombro jefe? -incluso a esas alturas, le sorprendía que tan irritante podía ser Sasuke.

-Es obvio que soy el más poderoso, por lo cual no necesito del permiso de nadie para auto proclamarme líder; mis derechos se extienden hasta cualquier aldea y país.

-¡No seas idiota! ¿Crees que realmente puedes manejar así a los demás? -nada de lo que él decía causaba gracia a los oídos de ella, aunque no lo estuviese diciendo de manera literal, al menos eso esperaba, dolía mucho ver aquella actitud arrogante de Sasuke. En esos instantes se sentía demasiado débil ante su presencia, y cualquier cosa era suficiente para sentirse atacada o herida. -Si alguien llegara a tener derechos sobre mi vida, entonces sería un hombre que vea en mí más que una hembra con la cual aparearse.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, era inevitable, antes de que se cubriera el rostro con las manos. Su cabeza estaba sobrecargada de pensamientos, imágenes y el polvo que levantaban los escombros de sus sueños rotos... sentía como sus piernas fallaban a la misión de sostener su peso... y su cuerpo inclinarse, precipitándose hacia el suelo. Nunca la dejó degustar el impacto, ocupándose de acurrucarla en la seguridad de sus brazos, la mantuvo así largo rato; el mareo pasó y Sasuke no se digno a soltarla.

-lo siento... -su voz sonó tan cálida sobre su oído, que la rabia se disipó en ese instante. -...no quise ofenderte. -besó su mejilla en un símbolo de paz, mientras la alzaba hasta poder depositarla en la cama.

-Mis bromas no te hacen gracia... ni las tuyas a mí.

-Que quieras suicidarte no es gracioso, ni siquiera en sueños. -la tapó con las sabanas y buscó en el armario cercano alguna frazada.

-Que hables de esa manera tampoco lo es.

-Lo sé, lo sé... dejaremos las comparaciones con animales, está visto que ni a ti, ni a mí nos gusta.

La cobijó con una manta azul que había encontrado, ignorando las quejas de Sakura, quien aseguraba que el mareo había sido producto de los nervios, para luego dejarla sola unos segundos. Mientras Sasuke iba por un vaso de agua, ella tuvo la oportunidad de recordar el quid de la cuestión... seguía siendo desconocido el motivo de que él estuviese ahí.

-Toma. -le tendió el vaso de agua con azúcar, y esperó a que esta terminara para llevarlo hasta el mueble más cercano y dejarlo allí. -Tenemos que hablar, y quiero que permanezcas en silencio y me escuches. -enfatizó lo último.

-Si solo quieres que te escuche, entonces no digas: "Tenemos que hablar". Con que digas: "Acapararé el derecho de expresión durante un rato" es suficiente.

-Lo ves... -gruñó exasperado. -es por esas acotaciones que nunca logro exponer mi punto, me llevas por las ramas y terminamos discutiendo antes de que pueda decirte...

-Está bien, no necesito que me regañes; habla de una vez.

Se sentó a un lado de la cama, en el suelo, apoyando su espalda contra la fuerte estructura de madera y el borde del colchón... dándole la espalda fue más fácil comenzar a explicarle cuan engañados habían estado hasta el momento.  
Ella era demasiado ingenua, no hubiese comprendido lo que sentía incluso si se lo escribía en la frente, pero por otro lado aceptaba su parte de la culpa por haberse negado con tanto ahínco a creer que pudiese amarla como lo hacía. La sensación que había experimentado junto a ella era muy contrastante con lo que había experimentado anteriormente con otras mujeres; con Sakura, la necesidad nunca acababa... necesitaba todo de ella, y en todo momento. Nunca había disfrutado de placeres pequeños como abrazar a alguien al dormir, o besar a su compañera en las mañanas... quizás porque ninguna le había seducido tanto como para despertar a su lado; ahora entendía porqué para ella eran tan importantes esas imperceptibles muestras de afecto.

-Seré sincero... no me encuentro a mí mismo diciendo esto, pero... quiero que te quedes conmigo. -habló por fin, dejándola algo estupefacta.

-Tendrás que darme un buen motivo... -dijo, intentando cortarle las alas a todas las mariposas que revoloteaban desde su estomago hasta su garganta.

-¿Qué no habíamos acordado que tú estarías en silencio? -ella rió, acordándose de ello, e hizo el gesto de cerrar un cierre sobre sus labios. -Eres una molestia... traté siempre de mantener la distancia, incluso luego de volver y convertirme en un depredador de mujeres... tú eras intocable para mí. -alzó una ceja, aún guardando silencio, al recordar muchas caricias y besos. -...hasta el día en que decidiste rebelarte, mostrarme que podías hablar, gritar y enfrentarte a mi sin miedos... en ese instante me diste a entender que no debía protegerte de nada, tampoco de mí.

Estiró una de sus manos hacia atrás, tanteando a ciegas por la de ella, Sakura le complació al unir su mano con la de él. La paz que ambos cosechaban era realmente inédita, las peleas que habían tenido durante los últimos días hacían difícil creer que pudiesen estar así de calmados; como si nunca nada hubiese ocurrido, o tal vez, como si lo que hubiese ocurrido no fuese motivo de arrepentimiento para ninguno.

-Te aceché, te seduje... y fuiste mía... Eres mía.-corrigió con énfasis pocos segundos después. -No te diré que lo lamento porque no quiero mentirte, no te diré que si me aceptas ahora seré un novio ejemplar, porque también estaría mintiéndote. Tengo la intención de hacer que todos en esta aldea, y sus alrededores, sepan que eres mi mujer... pero no puedo demostrarles cuanto te amo por serlo.

-¿Vergüenza? -su voz mordaz no titubeó, pero sus ojos amenazaron con quebrarse en llanto nuevamente.

-Nunca le he temido a lo que piensen los demás, ni siquiera me ha importado, no es eso. No quiero que seas blanco de mis enemigos... -por fin entendió, con la sinceridad de sus palabras, cual era el verdadero problema de Sasuke.

No quería volver a perder una familia, por ello, se negaba a creer en que el destino pudiese aguardarle algo mejor que un par de prostitutas y vientres desconocidos para llevar a sus herederos; era solo miedo, todos los problemas habían surgido de un pequeño miedo de Sasuke.

-Idiota... -sonrió con alivió al saber cual era la verdad, apretando sus manos entrelazadas. -¿Cuándo me tomarás en serio? Puedo defenderme, y defender a mis seres queridos... podemos defender juntos una familia, si es que deseas armar una conmigo.

-Para eso vine hasta aquí... -aclaró por fin el motivo de su visita, llevando la mano que estaba en posesión de la suya hasta sus labios para besarla, permitiéndole a una sonrisa curvar la perfecta línea de sus labios.

Se levantó, sin desenlazar sus dedos, y giró medio paso para verla... la vida había vuelto a sus ojos, y sus facciones se enriquecían con los hoyuelos de una gran sonrisa; no pudo evitar agacharse a besarla, lentamente, y degustar sus labios con la dedicación de un experto. Tomó su barbilla, obligándola con dulzura a dejarle paso, y disfrutó de la cálida bienvenida que le dio su lengua; tras unos segundos de enredarse en el sabor del otro, se dejó caer sobre ella... cuidando de asentar su peso en ambos brazos al costado de su cuerpo y en las rodillas. Él era conciente de algo que ella ni siquiera sospechaba.  
La buscó nuevamente con su lengua en cuanto encontró la posición más cómoda y conveniente, y abrazó la de ella, que se movía revoltosa dentro de su boca, era un deleite sentir como el sabor de Sakura se mezclaba con su saliva... creando una apetitosa sensación para ambos. Una de las manos de ella se perdió entre los cabellos oscuros del moreno, jalándolos de vez en cuando, mientras otra se aferraba a su hombro, intentando apaciguar los espasmos involuntarios que tan solo con roces provocaba.  
Los pensamientos de Sakura no volvieron a interferir, desde el momento en que él la besó sus dudas se disiparon... ya sabía el motivo de porqué había sido tan arisco en el pasado, y decidía ahora creer fielmente a su declaración. De un hombre tan taciturno como lo era Sasuke... nunca esperó que dijese: "Te amo" en simples palabras, pero con saber que todo había sido por evitar ponerla en peligro en el futuro, por prevenir perderla a ella o a una posible familia... entonces no era difícil adivinar lo que eso significaba.  
Los gemidos comenzaron a escapársele de la boca, al dejar de ser sofocados por los besos de Sasuke, mientras que él dejaba un agradable recorrido de marcas y saliva por la garganta su garganta; sus manos ágiles y disimuladas la despojaban de su ropa fácilmente sin ser percibidas, ella solo lograba sentir el cosquilleo constante de su cuello y un deseo palpitante humedecerle las bragas. En aquel instante parecía que nada de lo que pudiese hacer él esa noche podría satisfacer la inmensa necesidad que la atormentaba en dicho momento, pero estaba segura de que Sasuke podría hacerle notar cuanto lo subestimaba en esas cuestiones.

-¡Sasuke-Kun! -salió de sus pensamientos al sentir un dolor punzante, pero no exagerado, en la cúspide de sus senos... él sonrió con maldad, alejando sus dientes del lugar y dedicándose a atormentar al otro caramelito rosado que decoraba la blanquecina piel de ella.

Únicamente al sentir el erótico placer de su intimidad desnuda rozando la gruesa tela del pantalón de él, pudo notar que Sasuke la había desnudado casi por completo. Solo restaba deslizar el sostén, que había quedado a la mitad de sus brazos, y estaría tal y como a él le gustaba verla. Se dijo mentalmente, aunque fuese en vano, que la próxima vez prestaría menos atención a las sensaciones y descubriría en qué momento él hacía magia con sus prendas.  
Sakura quitó las manos que el posaba en sus muslos y las alzó por sobre su cabeza, para luego poder quitarle la estorbosa prenda negra que cubría su magnífico torso. Era un demonio vestido de ángel, con su rostro impecablemente atractivo, su seductora voz y su piel nívea... Sasuke era el complemento perfecto para una vida plena y saludable.  
Su corazón se aceleró, aumentando el frenetismo y la adrenalina, al sentir el sonido de la hebilla desabrocharse... el cinto de Sasuke ya estaba fuera de juego, ahora solo faltaba el pantalón y sus boxers, pronto podría revivir aquellas sensaciones tan nítidas que él le había enseñado. Y lo mejor era que en ese momento lo disfrutaría sin las preocupaciones que antes abordaban su mente; por primera vez sentiría plenamente lo que era estar con Sasuke. Mientras sus felices pensamientos la llevaban por caminos desconocidos él se deshizo del resto de su ropa, dejándose así en iguales condiciones.

-No quiero seguir sin que lo sepas... -se detuvo de repente, obligándola con una de sus manos a mirarle a los ojos, antes de susurrar un "Te amo" moviendo sus labios lo suficiente para que ella pudiese leerlo de ellos directamente.

Entró en ella lentamente, notándola totalmente derrotada tras aquella última confesión, y la besó mientras se deslizaba hacía adentro con lentitud. Se sentía placenteramente apretado ahí dentro, con una deliciosa sensación de humedad que le hacía desear que aquello no acabara nunca... que pudiese quedar atrapado ahí para siempre, sintiéndola y contemplando en su rostro la expresión exacta que tenía en aquellos momentos. Esa dulce sonrisa armoniosa, acompasada al brillo vivaz de sus ojos encendidos y la calidez de sus mejillas sonrojadas. La primera embestida le hizo gruñir roncamente, mientras sus dientes se abalanzaban sobre la vulnerable garganta de Sakura y dejaban marcas en todo lugar que estuviese a su alcance.  
Suya Era completamente suya, y nadie podría discutírselo jamás. Sus manos localizaron rápidamente sus muslos, apretándola hacía él cada vez que se adentraba en ella, y masajeando con necesidad su firme trasero. Bendito fuese el entrenamiento de Tsunade, que le dejaba como resultado en aquel momento una Sakura capaz de excitarlo con tan solo una mirada descarada a sus piernas, sus senos o su adorable trasero. Y aunque fuese indiferente a todas esas bondades, sus malditos ojos eran demasiado expresivos como para huir de su encanto.  
Las piernas de ella se enredaron a su cadera, ayudando a la labor de las manos de él, para poder conseguir una unión todavía más íntima y profunda... un beso descolocado en su mejilla le acercó un suspiro hacia la oreja, mientras notaba como ella se contraía en espasmos involuntarios; le sorprendía cuanta pasión podía guardar aquella muchacha bajo su actitud aparentemente recatada.

-¿Qué opinas ahora de las comparaciones con animales...? -preguntó Sasuke, luego de oírla gruñir por primera vez.

-No... no somos tan diferentes... después de todo. -susurró perdida en las caricias íntimas que él le proporcionaba, al tiempo en que el ritmo de las embestidas se volvía un poco más calmado. Rió ante la respuesta de ella, provocándole con su aliento un escalofrío.

Juntó sus bocas, sosteniéndola de la mandíbula para evitar que se escapase en busca de aire, y le dio el besó más largo que hubiese imaginado, enseñándole de paso que la asfixia se volvía una explosión de erotismo en algunas ocasiones. Mientras Sakura recuperaba el aire que le había sido robado, Sasuke se apodero nuevamente de las dulces cerezas que coronaban sus pechos... logrando sacarle a su boca, sonidos que ni siquiera sabía que era capaz de hacer.  
Las embestidas no tardaron en hacerse más frecuentes y desesperadas, mientras las uñas de ella dejaban rastros gatunos en la espalda de él y sonidos roncos se escapaban de sus labios... palabras sin sentido que le decían al otro entre susurros, significando todas una sola cosa: "No te detengas"  
Un gemido compartido, largo y sonoro, seguido de una sensación cálida dentro de ella y la sonrisa en el rostro de él, marcaron el momento exacto en el que ambos habían terminado. Sakura recostó su cabeza sobre la almohada, sintiendo de repente todo el cansancio que antes no había percibido, y dejó que él la arropase de nuevo con las colchas desacomodadas... acostándose a su lado para descansar un rato, hasta que el sonido de la llave le hiciese saber que debía esconderse. La voz de ella, aún cansada, le distrajo por dos segundos.

-Sasuke, idiota... no usaste protección.

-¿Para qué? Si tú ya estás embarazada... -tocó su vientre por debajo de las colchas, totalmente plano por el momento, mientras veía de soslayo la expresión incrédula de Sakura. Era imposible estar equivocado, había notado con el Sharingan como un pequeño punto dentro de ella comenzaba a desarrollar un chakra diferente, era tan pequeño como un alfiler en aquel momento... pero era un hecho que ahí estaba. Sonrió tranquilizadoramente, antes de atraerla a él en un abrazo.

* * *

Bien, ese es el final... **gracias por todos sus comentarios, y su apoyo**. Y como siempre, lamento la demora en publicarlo. (Es bueno saber que tengo uno menos en la lista de actualizaciones xD)

**Más fics:** www. saku-ryo. deviantart. com

Atte. Sakuryo


End file.
